Unspoken Words
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: The journey of Hetty Feather continues in Calendar Hall. As Hetty struggles to fit in, will she find hopes of achieving her dreams as a writer? Or will her Foundling past come back to haunt her? (Sequel to 'Dangerous Games') (Hetty/Jack)
1. Chapter 1

**Hetty Pov**

I'd only spent a week at Calendar Hall but it felt like a year. In some ways the life was very different from the Foundling Hospital; the building was incredibly lavish and I was able to see how Victorian society worked in a middle-class household. However, the majority of the time it was as if I were peering through a window at the life I couldn't have, and the rules for the servants of the household were much stricter.

Sheila and I woke up at 5 every day and I hardly got to see her as we would all be off our feet; scrubbing dusty floors and setting up the fireplace. Sheila stayed in the kitchen working as a scullery maid whilst Gideon mainly worked in the gardens. I was just a regular housemaid, serving food and cleaning rooms.

It wasn't the glorious life I'd wanted, but it was better than life at the hospital. I slept with content, knowing that Matron was locked away in a prison somewhere. She couldn't hurt me anymore. Still, I kept the incriminating book that Mr Brumsden had given her, just in case.

The Calendar family were incredibly kind and generous. Mr Calendar was the head of the house, and he often sat away in his study writing articles to his heart's content, yet he still had traditional views on his own daughter's curiosity. Miss Emily, was also rather abrupt, but she spent most of her time reading biological books in hopes of becoming a doctor and visiting her younger brother Edwin. The son and heir to the family was rarely seen, as he was physically disadvantaged, having to spend most of his time in a wheelchair, sitting indoors. And, of course, Mrs Calendar who'd known and lived through the life of a lower class individual and so confided more informally with us. I couldn't help but feel as though she considered the whole house her family, even us servants!

The housekeeper Mrs Penhaligon seemed to find her manners rather strange and despite her very rare moments of kindness, she ordered about the house from day till night, ensuring that everything ran like clockwork. There was also Agnes, a fellow housemaid, who was a little more forgiving yet she still understood that it was every women for themselves. The gardener and houseboy, Jack, also appeared to be welcoming but he was Gideon's boss and if I'd learnt anything about the servants' life, is that everything had to run on time and be absolutely perfect.

Which was everything that I wasn't.

Still, I'd tried my best everyday. Swept as hard as I could, carried trays to rooms punctually, and curtsied. Lots of times.

However, there was one thing that I was most definitely not expecting...

* * *

I'd been running around the house and had just returned to the kitchen when I saw Gideon for the first time since we got here. That was also when I met his boss Jack - and immediately thought him to be quite rude...

"Gid!" I exclaimed as I strode down the hallway, "How are you? Are you settling in alright?"

"Well, I'm trying.." he chuckled, carrying a basket full of vegetables.

"Yeah, trying my patience!" exclaimed a boy from behind him, "I thought I told you to fetch both crates of veg, or do you always skive off?"

"Do you mind?" I told him annoyed, "That's my brother you're talking to!"

"And you are..?"

"Hetty, his sister"

He moved closer towards me, "Well I'm Jack, his boss. And he takes orders from me now, not you.."

He dumped the last crate on top of Gideon's pile before walking off. Boss? He was practically our age!

"Well there's no need to be rude.." I muttered once he was out of earshot.

"I saw him sneaking about with someone; I think it was the daughter of the house.." Gideon whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows; maybe that's why he was so grumpy! Still Miss Emily didn't seem like the type to want any kind of relationship. She was ambitious and wanted to go against the ideals of women in society.

Something was going on.

It was when I was serving Mr Calendar his lunch, that I spotted a small article in the newspaper. I placed the jug of water back down in shock. It read that Matron had escaped and had not been caught yet. I thought back to the missing uniform in my sleeping quarters and how untidy it had been. I was probably just imagining but perhaps it really had been too good to be true.

Matron would still haunt me even to this day.

I found myself wandering off to Sheila, troubled by the article I'd seen. Matron wanted me gone, and I knew she'd do everything in her power to make sure of that. Sheila raised an eyebrow at my story.

"You don't half tell 'em, Feather," before taking something out of her apron, "I've got the stupid book.."

I looked at the leather-bound book with relief, at least there was that..

Still, my stomach twisted with fear and the thought that something was wrong.

"Have you seen anyone or anything suspicious?" I continued to ask.

"The only people I've seen are the two boys from the bakery. One gave me a bun while the other one..." Sheila paused looking confused.

"The other one what...?" I asked her cluelessly.

"Oh..." she stated suddenly, face guilty with realisation as she hurried away from the kitchen.

As we paced up the stairs to our room she explained all, "I think they tricked me, they sort of asked the way to our quarters.."

We spotted the sticky buns abandoned on a tray nearby. We'd been fooled.

"Matron sent them, she must have!" I exclaimed.

"But why would they want your uniform?" Sheila asked. She was right, it didn't make sense.

* * *

I asked Gideon this same question while he worked in the garden. I was abandoning duties completely, but I didn't care. If Matron or Mr Brumsden were after me, then I needed to sort this out.

"Hetty, you need to watch out. Mrs Penhaligon's looking all over for Miss Emily.." Gideon sighed.

"But I thought Miss Emily had snuck off to meet Jack.." I said remembering what Gideon had seen earlier.

"No, he's been working with me all morning!" Gideon stated. I frowned.

"Gid, you don't think she's been caught up in something do you?" I asked fearfully.

Jack wandered in with a smirk, "Skiving again?"

I gulped, maybe he knew something.

"Where's Miss Emily? She's gone missing.."

"How should I know?" he shrugged, inspecting Gideon's work.

I glanced at Gideon. If Miss Emily was in danger, we had a duty to find out what was going on.

"Gid saw her give you a letter. Who was it to and what was it about?" I asked him eventually.

"I don't know anything, I just leave them under a loose brick in the east gate.." he mumbled.

"Show me where!"

"Forget it. I should have never agreed to help with the first one never mind the others..."

"Please.." I begged him. This was important. He still refused.

I decided to go to the east gate myself. I shifted a few of the bricks but to no avail. No clue.

"Why, Hetty Feather.."

I turned around to find a boy striding towards me. I recognised him at once, he was one of Mr Grace's boys.

"The book, in exchange for the girl.." he stated knowingly. I couldn't believe it. They'd kidnapped Miss Emily! And Matron, it seemed, was behind the whole operation.

I shivered involuntarily before replying.

"I haven't got it.."

The boy turned away, "Well I'm sure Miss Calendar will enjoy spending time with us.."

I wished there was some way to get out of this.

"Wait.." I called after him as he turned back, "Come back later and I'll give it to you then.. I'm a servant, they're probably looking for me now.. Five o'clock? They'll be having a high tea so I can probably slip away"

"Five it is.. not a minute later.." he warned, before sliding back into the shadows. I lingered there a moment, thinking what to do.

I couldn't tell anyone. Not the constabulary, no one. Perhaps I'd have to return the book after all...

A carriage came into view. I paused as a man stepped out and made his way towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked scared.

"Who are _you?"_ he asked equally suspiciously.

"I asked you first"

He looked at me carefully before replying, "Henry Goodall, friend of the family..". He went on to explain how the letters were from him, and how he'd been tutoring Emily in secret as her father did not want her to become a doctor.

She'd missed her lesson.

"She's in trouble.." I informed him as he laughed.

"She always is!"

"No, she's in serious trouble. Emily's being held somewhere.."

A plan formed in my head. It was risky, but if it worked we might be able to get Miss Emily back without having to return the book. I managed to convince Jack to cover for us and I told Sheila to keep the book just in case. Mr Goodall, Gideon and I then took the carriage to Miss Smith's Home for Destitute Girls.

I found Jess almost immediately. When I'd been on the streets, despite my hardships I had made a lot of friends. She'd help me. We soon headed out to Mr Grace's den and Mr Goodall followed.

"I'll come with you"

"No, I need you to wait here. If we don't come back in ten minutes get help.." I told him as he warned us to be careful. I knew I was walking straight into danger here, but my loyalty was with Calendar Hall.

Miss Emily didn't deserve any of this.

We crept as quietly as possible into the den. I held onto Gid, shaking with fear. We managed to sneak past some of the boys and Gideon soon spotted Miss Emily. We didn't stop once as we grabbed her and took her out.

But the boys heard.

I pushed Gideon and Miss Emily away as the boys got hold of me.

"Gid you go I'll be fine! Tell Sheila, she'll know what to do!" I shouted as the boys pulled me back. I'd almost gotten away, but at least Miss Emily was safe now.

"Leave her!" came a firm yet awfully familiar voice. I closed my eyes before turning around. Matron stared at me looking harsher than she did before in the dim light. I could see her for all she was now, a monster who refused to accept the happiness of others.

"Hetty Feather.." she hissed maliciously, as I felt my heart speed up in worry.

* * *

She led me to a different cell, one that had a firmer lock.

"You can lock me up, but if you want the book it'll be at Calendar Hall at five o'clock. And I can promise you that the only way you'll get it, is if you take me back in person.." I explained as reasonably as I could.

"And am I supposed to believe that?" Matron asked suspiciously.

"It's all arranged with Sheila!"

"And if I don't?"

"They'll send for the police.. but it's all up to you, Matron" I concluded, feeling a sense of victory start to arise. At least, I was setting the options this time round. She couldn't blackmail me at all.

"You should do as she says, because I won't help you anymore, not till that book's in my hands.." Mr Grace piped up from behind her.

"How can I?" she whispered.

"If you don't, you can kiss goodbye to your ticket.." he stated grimly before leaving us.

Matron sighed in frustration, "How do I know this is not a set-up?"

"If I call the police, they'll tell the Calendars and I'd be sacked. No money, no reference. I'd never see Ida.."

Matron shook her head, "Why do you put such value on family?"

I frowned, wondering at the change in conversation, "It's where we all come from. It's all I've ever wanted.."

"Thinking like that will only ever hold you back.." she told me. Like I'd take Matron's advice!

"I'm happy as I am! What about you?" I asked her. I realised then how sad Matron was. How we'd both started the same way as lost children and yet she didn't seem to care as much about family as I did.

Only money.

As she looked away, I realised I'd found her weakness. She wanted money, and she'd do anything to get it.

* * *

Five o'clock.

The clock tower chimed as Matron dragged me back to Calendar Hall. I stumbled along, heart in my throat. Hopefully Sheila had sorted something out...

We entered and saw Mrs Calendar standing with the book in her hand.

"I believe this is what you came for.." she stating raising the book before her. I held back my surprise, wondering what Mrs Calendar was getting herself involved with.

Matron advanced towards her and reluctantly let me go as Mrs Calendar moved me behind her. She gave her the book and I watched in terrified suspense as Mr Calendar and the Constable emerged from the bushes.

"Until we meet again.." Matron warned before turning around.

"NO!" she screamed in agony, and I shuddered as Mrs Calendar held my hand tightly.

Matron spun around accusingly, "To think I trusted you!"

"No Gertie.." Mrs Calendar replied calmly, "Hetty is a child, it is my duty to protect her.."

"Perhaps you should think about protecting yourself Rosie, I could tell your husband all about your past.." Matron warned as I frowned. They appeared to know each other and my gaze turned to Mrs Calendar who was keeping her face very still. I could see anger there, imprinted onto her face.

Mr Calendar stepped forward, "I don't need you to tell me anything about my wife!"

The constable moved closer towards Matron threateningly. In an instant, Matron was running back to Mrs Calendar.

"Rosie! Rosie! Tell them how I cared for you when there was no one else!" she begged, "I helped you become this woman that you are"

She grabbed Mrs Calendar by her shoulders but Mr Calendar pulled her away.

"You only ever helped yourself.." Mrs Calendar replied.

"You were my family then. Please Hetty you understand how important families are.."

I paused a moment, taking Matron's desperate image into consideration. Was this the reason why she couldn't bear to see happy families? Mrs Calendar was now a respected woman, and yet she still treated others as her equals. A certain kind of love that would tear apart the rules of strict society. A certain kind of love which Matron lacked.

"You hurt my family. You've hurt children!" Mrs Calendar exclaimed, eyes blazing with anger.

The constable had finally grabbed Matron by now. As Matron was dragged away, she continued to threaten me.

"No one ever escapes their past.." she warned.

"No, this time it's over.." I informed her through gritted teeth.

And it was. I was never going to see Matron again. I had to move on.

* * *

I was so sure I was going to get the sack. However, Mrs Calendar decided to deal with the situation personally.

"Hetty.." she began, once I'd entered the study, "I understand that you abandoned your duties to deal with the situation. You should have informed us straight away if there was any trouble.."

"Yes Mrs Calendar, I'm very sorry.." I replied.

"However," she continued, "I understand that this was a unique situation. You were trying to help Emily and you saved her. And for that I must thank you. Family is important in all walks of life. So I am going to give you the evening off to visit your mother, Ida, I understand. However, you must return back for duties tomorrow morning. I hope this will benefit you.."

I could barely contain my excitement. They were letting me visit Ida!

I felt like I was walking on a cloud. I hugged Ida eagerly, and inhaled deeply, her scent of fresh bread and warmth. After having told the whole story, Ida clucked her tongue in disbelief.

"So you want to be a maid and follow in my footsteps?"

"If it means I get to see you, it's worth it.." I smiled.

Ida sighed, "Well time off is rare. Don't you want to be a writer anymore?"

"I do.. but seeing you is more important," I realised, "And besides I can write once I've saved up enough of my wages.."

As we sat there talking and sipping tea, I found myself feeling more content than I'd ever been. I knew where my life was headed now, and now I had a motive to keep going forward. My mother.

The Calendar family had proven to me that they would look after me, as long as I kept to my duties. And living with Sheila and the other staff hadn't been too bad neither, I'd started to see them all as a new family.

My dream of being a writer had been put on hold, for the time being. But I would continue writing down all my stories, until my moment finally came. Being a servant was just the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetty POV**

Calender Hall had started to feel like home. Well, as home as it could be. We all woke up at the crack of dawn and immediately set about doing our daily tasks. It was monotonous, tiring and unfair. The old Hetty would have complained. But after seeing Matron locked away for good, I started to relish the little freedom I had achieved. Anything was better than being put in the tench by Matron.

Mind you, every day was a new drama. The children were a handful, especially Miss Constance who ran around causing mischief wherever she went. And Mrs Calendar was soon to have a baby, a new addition to the family. The news both delighted and haunted the servants of the household, as it would be yet another mouth to feed. But for the time being, everything was splendid.

Until one day...

* * *

"Mrs Penhaligon left Calendar Hall this morning and will not be returning," Mrs Calendar stated as we gathered round, "All time off is cancelled until further notice"

My smile of relief vanished almost as immediately as it came. I was supposed to be visiting Ida that afternoon, and now I had nothing to look forward to. As the servants parted their own ways, Agnes paused and looked outside.

Following her gaze, I blanched as I saw Lady Grenford, Mr Calendar's godmother step out of the carriage. She was always a nightmare whenever she came, and looked down upon the servants with such disdain that it would bring misery to the happiest of servants. Even the children called her the Dragon Lady! As we discovered later she had brought her own housekeeper, Mrs. Brody to assist while she stayed at the household.

I was busy serving tea to Lady Grenford when her gaze swept past me and into the garden. Gideon and Jack were pushing Edwin's wheelchair around the garden as he exclaimed, "Faster! Faster!". They looked like they were having fun, and I couldn't help but smile at their antics.

Lady Grenford simply frowned upon the matter.

"You must understand, George, appearances count! And with your wife's background, well, your reputation needs more work than most!" she exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"If you're referring to my wife's past as a lady's maid..."

"You need to meet more people of influence, George. It's good for you, your family and your newspaper. You should have lunch with Lord Wadsworth!" she exclaimed in delight, as Mr Calendar rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

The Calendars didn't care much for formal dinners, and were content with seeing friends and family. I knew that should this lunch happen it would be a lot of work, not only for the servants but the family too.

I fetched the girls on Lady Grenford's order, and rearranged the tea items as they arrived. Miss Constance ran in out of breath.

"I won!" she squealed, as Miss Emily and Mrs Calendar followed.

"I'm sure Constance is just eager to see Lady Grenford" Mrs Calendar smiled.

"How nice of you to join us" Lady Grenford stated shortly sipping her tea.

"I was taking a rest; this excitement tires me" Mrs Calendar explained, sitting down.

"I don't want a baby sister; it'll mess up all my dollies!" Miss Constance cried.

"The new baby may well be a boy..." Mr Calendar replied.

"Of course, then you'll have an heir..." Lady Grenford noted.

"I already have an heir in Edwin" he replied pointedly.

"Yes, I meant should he not have the strength to represent the Calendar name..." she quickly covered up, but Miss Emily had already understood what she'd meant.

"Edwin's not weak. Edwin's pulse beats as strongly as my own!" she exclaimed in fury. Yet Lady Grenford had already dismissed her views, discovering that she had more interest in medicine rather than more domestic matters.

I could understand her struggle for recognition as a woman who was more than just a household pet. Men always got more freedom than women, but why? Why couldn't a woman follow her own dreams and be successful?

It was then that I found myself sighing sadly. I also had dreams of becoming a writer. Something that I truly loved. And yet, for whatever reason, I had to work here. Longing for Ida every day and wishing I were somewhere else. Still, the Calendars were good to me. If anything, Mrs Calendar could understand my struggle, as a former lady's maid herself.

But that Lady Grenford was causing trouble.

* * *

 **Gideon POV**

I paced in the hallway, biting my thumb in worry. We were having fun; the three of us spotting various species in the garden. It was one of those days when the line between servant and nobleman blurred a little. All of us: Jack, Edwin and I, were friends who were enjoying the glory that life had to offer.

It happened so fast. Too fast for us to do anything. Jack had turned away to point out another species to Edwin and I was busy clearing the path. Edwin started to get out of his chair, reaching for something in the grass.

He collapsed. He fell out of his chair and he was out cold for a second or two. Then he slowly groaned and woke up. As Jack and I hurried to lift him back into his chair, regret washed over us like a cloud of doom.

We'd been skipping our duties and this accident was the result. How could we be so stupid?

As we wheeled Edwin back to the library he begged us not to say a word.

"There'll be a such a to-do!" he exclaimed finally.

"As long as you're feeling well, Master Edwin..." I assured him.

Brody swung the door open, "I thought I heard voices! You two, out. If Lady Grenford were to see you making this place so untidy!"

"It's my fault…" Master Edwin admitted, "We were discussing botany... I think..."

I turned to him concerned, "Master Edwin...?"

"Just a bit dizzy..." he muttered clutching his head. I met Jack's gaze in worry. Perhaps he'd fallen too hard. Whatever it was, Master Edwin was not well.

As I finally turned to leave I bumped into Hetty.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seeing my face.

"Edwin's taken ill because of a fall in the garden. I need to tell them what happened!" I told her.

"Gid, Lady Grenford loses her rag over which way her bread's buttered! Imagine what she'd do to a garden boy who's just caused an accident, you'd be sacked..." she whispered fearfully.

"I have to do something!"

"I work up here, let me find out more..." she assured me, as we split just before Brody spotted us. Hetty had a point. Until we knew for sure that the accident had caused his illness, we couldn't skip to any conclusions.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

Edwin was getting worse. Lady Grenford had already sent for a physician who was bound to discover that a fall may have been the cause of his illness. I realised that perhaps I should be the one to let Mrs Calendar know about the accident.

She'd been confined to her room as she was bearing a baby, and despite her protest, Lady Grenford had assigned me to prevent her from seeing Edwin. I couldn't imagine how that must have been like.

"Let's hope Edwin's better soon, ma'am..." I reassured her.

"If I only knew the facts then perhaps I would settle..." she mumbled sadly.

"There is something ma'am," I began guiltily, "In the garden..."

"Yes Hetty?"

"Edwin, he spends a lot of time in the garden, is what I mean, so..." I hesitated, knowing the consequences, "with all that fresh air, he must be strong..."

She smiled gratefully, and I left to fetch her some more tea. I felt so bad for lying to her, but I couldn't betray Gideon and Jack. With Lady Grenford around, it was hard to speak up in fear of getting sacked.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

We'd been working, trying to keep ourselves occupied until the doctor arrived. I could tell Gideon was conflicted about not telling the Calendars the truth, but Hetty was right. It wouldn't just be our jobs at risk, but the whole household!

Sheila joined us later in the grounds, "The fall's not why Master Edwin's sick. I've never heard of anyone getting a rash like that from falling over... so you didn't nearly kill him after all!"

How reassuring.

Agnes ran towards us, "Sheila! The baby's coming!"

Sheila sighed in exasperation, "Still it doesn't mean he'd out of the woods, or you. Wouldn't be the first time a servant got the chop for something they didn't do!..."

As she fled towards the house, cogs started whirring in my head. A rash was very unusual indeed. Then it hit me.

"A rash. We need to head back to where Master Edwin fell. Come on!" I shouted as we ran towards the garden. Something told me this was the making of a certain plant.

As we finally reached the area, I got out my spade and started searching through the grass. Purple verbena, wild poppies, cow parsley...

"What are we searching for again?" Gideon asked me.

"Any flower I've never seen in this garden before..." I told him before spotting it out of the corner of my eye, "Like that.."

Gideon reached over but I smacked his hand.

"Don't touch it. Albert told me of a plant so poisonous that it could kill you. It was called hooded something... if Edwin touched it when he fell, it's still our fault!"

"Edwin might have been poisoned by a flower?"

"The only way we'll know for sure is if we look it up in his book.."

I knew the risks we were taking by sneaking around in the main house, but Edwin's life could have been in danger. If it was our fault, we could make it right again. We sprinted towards a small place behind some trees. I quickly uncovered the secret entrance that was hidden by some leaves, much to Gideon's surprise.

"Where does it lead?" he asked quietly as I lit some lamps.

"Wait and see..." I grinned before hurrying along the corridor. Despite the rickety steps, I managed to find the way. I felt for a handle and carefully pushed open the door. We'd entered the library from behind one of the bookcases and I couldn't help but smile at Gideon's astonishment. Calendar Hall was full of mysteries.

But that was a story for another time. I quickly found Edwin's book and scoured through the pages searching for the flower. As I turned one of the pages too quickly, I gave myself a papercut and hissed.

Gideon paced around keeping watch, "Hurry up!"

Finally I found the unusual purple flower. Monkshood. My suspicions were confirmed - this was the flower that had poisoned Edwin. Gideon suddenly returned, wearing a look of fear.

"Brody"

I gathered the book in my hands just as I heard the door shut loudly. Gideon winced. We fled for the secret passage, just before Brody caught us. That was close. Too close.

"We have to get to Edwin before it's too late.." Gideon replied, once I'd told him what I'd discovered. Just as we left the library, we bumped into Miss Emily.

She frowned at us, "Edwin's ill, he can't read a book!"

"We think he's been poisoned..." I replied quickly and she turned to us surprised.

"What?"

"We can't explain it all now, but we think it was Monkshood..." Gideon added as she hurried us along the corridor.

We'd reached Edwin's room, and guilt swept over me as I saw him. He was pale and feverish, trembling every now and then. He reminded me of my mother, who was too ill to leave her shack.

Dr Vishnu and Mr Calendar listened patiently while we explained what had happened. I knew then, that whatever happened, we'd done the right thing.

"These boys are to blame for all of this?" Lady Grenford asked in disbelief.

"No, it was an accident!" Miss Emily exclaimed on our behalf.

"Jack remembered an antidote..." Gideon added.

"Belladonna..." I admitted, "But that's another dangerous plant, it's not found on the estate..."

Dr Vishnu gazed at me thoughtfully, "He's right. But tincture of atropa of belladonna, is now used to treat many common ailments..."

He returned to his briefcase and unveiled a small bottle of the substance, "This may be enough to steady him through..."

I let out a sigh of relief before catching Gideon's eye. He smiled and we watched the doctor administer the medicine. Sometimes it was better to tell the truth; even if it was at risk of losing our jobs.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

I gently wrapped the newborn baby in the cloth. My hand was still red and raw from delivering the child, but it was worth it to see such a beautiful baby. Life, I realised, had its perks and this was one of them.

I handed the baby over to Mrs Calendar who seemed utterly exhausted. She took him in her arms and gazed down at him.

"The doctor will be with you very soon, Mrs Calendar..." I comforted.

"No. You can't take my baby, do you hear?" she snapped, eyes filling with tears.

"No one's taking your baby, Mrs Calendar..." I replied soothingly.

"He's mine. I'm going to keep him.." she mumbled, stroking his hair before passing out. I noted the sweat on her forehead, and touched it gently. She was feverish, which was probably why she wasn't making any sense.

I fled the stairs to fetch some help. Where was Brody when you needed her? Eventually I found the doctor, who'd just finished giving Edwin some medicine. Barging in between Jack and Gideon, I quickly apologised.

"Sorry but could the doctor please see Mrs Calendar now?"

We arrived at her room, and he fed her some of the tonic. She seemed a little better now, but she was still a little delirious. The doctor gently took the baby out of her arms, so she could get some rest.

"Please don't take him away..." she begged.

"The doctor's just checking him, Mrs Calendar" I informed her.

"That's what they said with Charles!" she exclaimed, as I frowned. Who was Charles?

She continued rambling, "They took him and gave him away, it was the worst moment of my life. Hetty, he was my baby!"

My eyes widened in realisation. She'd had a child out of wedlock. Us Foundling children knew the story all too well. The new arrival had indeed brought back some buried memories.

As the days of excitement about the newborn arrived, I realised how important it was to keep this a secret. The Calendar family had no idea about Charles, and it had to remain that way.

For the knowledge of such a child could tear the whole family apart. And it was up to me to keep it a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetty POV**

No one had anticipated the impact of having an extra mouth to feed in Calendar Hall; the kitchens were busier than ever, ensuring that the baby, who was to be called William, was well-fed and water during his first crucial days of life. I rather envied the nannies of the household, often trying to grab a chance to peer at the little bundle of joy when no one else was there.

However, I couldn't help but worry over Mrs Calendar who was overexerting herself; trying to do everything for the baby. She was still weak herself, and the doctor had warned her against strenuous activity. It was only when I caught her searching for new clothes for the baby in the servant's quarters that I realised how serious the situation was. And when she mistook the baby's name for Charles; I understood that the event had brought back some tragic memories.

Keeping my head down, I went about my usual duties. I snubbed a grin when I realised I couldn't have it as worse as Sheila; she was busy sorting out the food for the christening and yet she'd managed to oversleep and had to rush the whole process. Today was certainly a test for her; making sure that she could keep up with the demands of a major event.

I went up to the master bedroom a little while later, and cooed over the baby as Mrs Calendar muttered a few words of comfort.

"They're so alone aren't they, so helpless..." she told me, smiling down at him.

I glanced up towards her, "Not if they have their mother..."

She turned towards me with a frowned etched upon her face. I realised that perhaps that wasn't the wisest thing to say; given the circumstances.

"I didn't mean..." I tried, but Mrs Calendar was clearly outraged.

"I know what you meant. You think I betrayed my first-born..." Mrs Calendar, "You think I abandoned him..."

I shook my head adamantly, "You had no choice!"

"Choice?" Mrs Calendar whispered aghast, "I may have said things when I was unwell - odd things, but that didn't give you the right to listen. Do you understand me?"

I nodded meekly and sighed after she dismissed from her room. I'd done it again; said the wrong thing and landed myself in trouble. Mrs Calendar had been nothing but good to me. I understood that seeing William can't have been easy for her.

Clearing my head, I bumped into Sheila who looked a right mess. She eventually informed me of the disaster that was the christening; apparently Cook had forgotten to order the ingredients and they only had a few hours left to prepare. Normally, I would've listened to her with amusement but instead I tried to calm her down.

If anything, a small problem at the Calendar household was nothing compared to the horrors of Matron. I was relieved to see the back of that face; once again. Just as we were reassuring one another, Lady Grenford scolded us for idling. She pointed out the untidiness of our aprons and our hair, before reminding us of the delivery of Mrs Calendar's dress for the christening.

We soon walked off to our duties without a second glance; I realised how much I'd changed since arriving at Calendar Hall. Normally, I would have had no problem with standing up to others, demanding justice whereas now it was clear that any disobedience would result in unemployment. I would have to pick my battles more carefully than I had done before.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

With the christening in full swing, and the work that Gideon and I had put in during the morning - I was definitely looking forward to a nice meal to snack on, a few 'leftovers' from the party. Nevertheless, Cook still managed to shoot us an impenetrable glare as we strolled into the kitchen, while the maids were hard at work.

"What do you want?" she asked dejectedly.

"We've been working hard..." I began, "Gideon was saying how some elevenses wouldn't go amiss right now..."

"There's no elevenses!" Cook stated like it were obvious, "And there's no time for you layabouts; 'working hard' be off with ya!"

I'd clearly underestimated the stress the kitchen was under - it seemed as though we weren't going to be spared a morsel. I didn't get it; all this fuss over a baby whose name had already been decided as William.

"Sorry I asked..." I muttered.

Sheila glanced up from the stove, "Jack, Gideon - Master Edwin wanted to see you about some horrid beetle thing..."

I glanced at Gideon who was already looking towards me; we so loved to converse with the young Master, who despite his own disability, continued to show us up with his energy. I rather often felt him to be on the same level as us; made to be an outcast from Lady Grenford, whose only hopes were pinned on maintaining the reputation of the family - whatever that was.

However, after the fall of last time - it was a risky bet to take. We'd been warned against it from other members of the family but Gideon had a point. If we disobeyed him, then we would be deemed insolent servants. Either way, we'd end up in trouble and Master Edwin was nicer to us than he needed to be. I found myself following Gideon a little cautiously; I couldn't risk losing my job.

Not again.

We made our way into the library; via the secret entrance we'd discovered a while ago. As we reached the library; we were a little bewildered to find that we didn't need to snub out the light in our lamps. Master Edwin was residing in darkness and I had an inkling that Grenford had something to do with it.

Edwin didn't dwell on the issue though. He'd found a beetle which he'd kept in a jar and now wished to release it back into the wild with our help. It was unadvisable given what had happened last time we'd taken the boy out, but he insisted that it needed an expert's touch.

I wouldn't have minded but it seemed Grenford had removed Edwin's wheelchair; but Gideon seemed to come up with a solution. We decided to place him in the trolley that we normally used for carrying plants around the gardens; and Edwin seemed more than comfortable sitting there with his legs stretched out.

"Not too dusty for you sir?" Gideon asked as we strolled through the secret corridor.

"It's not the dust I'm worried about," Edwin replied mysteriously.

"Spiders?"

"Ghosts..."

Gideon smirked, "There's no such things as..."

Edwin let out a horrified scream causing Gideon to scream in fright as well; I chuckled, that was a rather humorous prank to play. It turned out that Gideon was perhaps more afraid of ghosts than he let on.

I relaxed a little; maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

I could've run from London and back to amount of times I'd hurried around the house. Mrs Calendar was nowhere to be seen and William had disappeared too. I'd managed to cover for her to Lady Grenford but my time was running out. If I didn't find her then it would be all my fault.

Just as I'd managed to catch my breath, I saw a figure sitting outside in the gardens and sighed with relief when I realised it was her and the baby. She was sitting on a desolate bench to the side of the house, letting a few tears run down her face and still in her nightclothes.

I approached her gently and sat down beside her.

"Hetty, I spoke so harshly to you... I'm so sorry..." she replied, but in all honesty - I'd already forgiven her. It wasn't unusual to let your feelings run away with yourself and I didn't blame her for taking it out on me.

"I'm not like them really. I'm not one of them..." she continued.

"You're better than all of them.." I told her earnestly, "The guests are here; we should get you ready. William's christening..."

"William"

She smiled a little bittersweetly - recalling how the guests knew him as her 'first-born son' but she and I knew different. I understood this was confusing and awful for her. She felt like once again; she was stamping over her son's memory.

My heart twisted and I began to tell her of my own story; of being Hetty Feather. The horrors and fun moments of being at the hospital, but most of all when I'd discovered Ida. The worst part had been the not knowing, the uncertain, that my mother was not who I'd dreamed of being. It helped to know your true family and I shared this with Mrs Calendar, as she listened intently.

I told her sincerely that I'd never once felt a hatred for the mother who abandoned me as a child. There was that instinct in a child, that hope that kept you going and in life I'd found many mother figures. Knowing who Ida was had been a dream come true, but even still, I had managed just fine without.

"But today is William's day..." I reminded her, "He needs you..."

I watched on as Mrs Calendar soon changed her mind. Sometimes, we all needed help even when we didn't know it. I realised that Mrs Calendar needed our support now, more than ever.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I could sense danger ahead.

Once we'd liberated the beetle; Edwin had insisted on us wheeling him around for leisure. I knew it was risky; if he got hurt again, we'd be damned. But stubborn as he was, and as bored as we were... I found myself agreeing reluctantly and soon we were all laughing amongst ourselves freely.

We'd been travelling at top speed when Gideon tripped over himself and landed face-first into a pool of mud. I tried not to laugh, but he looked a right mess with his apron soaking.

Edwin was giggling the loudest; and I found myself laughing along too, having barely seen the Master so happy in the past few weeks. He'd been locked up in the house like a nuisance but in truth, he was the most outgoing of them all.

"You think this is funny?" Gideon asked outraged, "You really think this is funny?"

I nodded, unable to stop myself from giggling. Gideon's face seemed to change and he glanced toward the mud pool then back at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to do.

"Gideon no!"

Before I could stop him, both Edwin and I were soaked in the mud. I had my own reservations about my clothes; but getting mud on a noble - was risky business. He stared back with an unflinching gaze and I opened my mouth to apologise when Edwin smiled at me.

"Defend me, Jack!"

Grinning widely, I grabbed a handful of the liquid and chucked it at Gideon who splashed us back in enjoyment. I'd rarely had this much fun at Calendar Hall; only ever truly enjoying myself with my brother Freddie when I was younger.

We wheeled Edwin out around to the front of the house and skidded to a halt as we saw the guests posing for a family photo. Edwin seemed to find the whole thing amusing but Gideon and I realised we'd made a huge mistake. Suddenly, we were hyperaware of the mud sticking to our clothes and hair; and the sight of Edwin in the same condition, being hauled around in a trolley.

We were done for.

"Hello, Father!" he called out cheerfully.

Lady Grenford came storming up towards us, her arms crossed and her eyebrows almost vanishing from her forehead.

"You two are dismissed from service immediately, now go!" she demanded.

Master Edwin frowned, "But Lady Grenford, I gave them my word that they'd come to no harm!"

"Then you have learnt not to make promises you can't keep," she snarled, "I said be gone, or I'll set the dogs upon you!"

Exhausted, we took Edwin back towards the library and we headed back to the servant's quarters to clean up and pack up our belongings. The job I'd worked so hard to keep; gone in the instant of an afternoon.

He told us to stop, "Before you leave; may I say how sorry I am. Today I had more fun than I had in ages. You don't deserve to be sent away..."

Gideon and I sighed; we kept our mouths shut, Edwin had cost us our jobs. He'd never truly understood that; and perhaps he finally did now. He asked for a photo; a reminder.

"Of what it's like to step out of line?" Gideon asked sarcastically.

"Of what it was like to laugh with friends..." he replied upset. It was true; we'd surpassed the bond of Master and Servant and simply became dear friends. Perhaps that had cost us our job but there were faults on both parts.

As the picture was snapped, Mr Calendar came to greet us.

"I've instructed the housekeeper to give you extra duties by way of penance," he began. Wait? So did that mean...

"We're not dismissed?" I asked surprised.

"Against my better judgement," he sighed guiltily, "Now be off with you..."

We hurried back to our quarters before he could change his mind. Mr Calendar was known for being a forgiving man and the stars had aligned in our favour this time.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

By some stroke of luck, the party had been a success. Edwin was let off the hook and joined the guests; looking rather muddy but somewhat more energised after his garden trip - and I heard from Sheila that the boys were keeping their heads down doing some basic chores, thank god.

I didn't blame them for what happened but they'd almost risked everything - I simply wouldn't lose Gideon, he was my brother and I'd grown to trust him with my deepest secrets. Jack, despite his initial behaviour had proved himself to be otherwise and we'd all grown together to be our own family of sorts.

Except for Brody. She'd been made the permanent housekeeper and I had a feeling she was onto me; somewhat commissioned by Grenford to keep things running.

She approached me at the end of the gathering, commending me on my effort to reassure Mrs Calendar about the christening. She seemed to understand that she was feeling tired and reminded me that as a servant I should be able to confide in her about anything. I almost told her about Charles, but a gut feeling held me back.

Mrs Calendar had trusted me with this information, and I knew how catastrophic it would be if the family found out. Besides, I'd had enough experience from Matron to smell a rotten egg and Brody, despite her obedient act, seemed to be more clever than she let on.

There was a more pressing matter - Mrs Calendar had requested my help in finding Charles and wanted to send him a message that she had no say in the matter. I empathised for her; and agreed, not realising that the one place to start was in my old nemesis.

Matron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetty POV**

I gasped as I woke up for the fifth time that night. Rubbing my eyes, I held my pocket-watch up against the moonlight, struggling to read the time. It was around 3 in the morning and I knew I'd have to wake up in a few hours to start the early morning chores.

Ever since I'd received a written reply from Matron, my mind was swirling with fear and anxiety. It was as if I'd never left the Foundling Hospital - as though I was tempting fate again.

Only this time, perhaps it wouldn't be so kind.

Sighing, I reached over to check the cup of water on my bedside table. Empty.

As I crept out of our room, I glanced over at Sheila who was snoring peacefully. What would she say if she knew I'd contacted Matron again? She wouldn't be best pleased with me but she'd understand, wouldn't she? That I had to do it, for Mrs Calendar's sake!

But how far did one have to go to please their employer? This certainly wasn't what I'd expected from the job description, but perhaps a small part of me wanted to see Matron again. Show her that I'd won; that now I was stronger than ever.

"Aargh!"

A mysterious figure collided into me, as I almost dropped the candlelight that I was holding. Letting my eyes adjust, I realised that it was only Jack.

"What are you doing up so early?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Could say the same about you..."

I was about to reply when a pungent smell filled my nostrils; I wanted to retch.

"Eugh, what is that smell?!"

Jack's smiled embarrassedly, "There's still some mud in my hair from yesterday... been trying to get it out all night..."

I smiled back; Jack really could be silly sometimes. I had to admit, my opinions of him had changed since we'd met. Gone was the rude servant who only cared about maintaining the standards; unlike some of the others, he knew how to have fun and make the most of the simple servant life.

I took pity on his dishevelled appearance and decided to put him out of his misery.

"How I about I help you?"

* * *

 **Jack POV**

"What is croquet?"

I glanced up from nailing the croquet hoops into the ground, as Gideon studied one of the sticks in curiosity. The family were having a game of croquet and a few guests had been invited over, which left all the more work for us.

" _Croquet..._ " I began, pronouncing the fancy name correctly, "Is a boring game for toss, that's what it is..."

Gideon put the stick down, "Well, we used to play football back in the Foundling..."

"Nah, it's nothing like that..." I told him, "It's really slow and girls and boys play together..."

"Will Miss Emily be playing?"

I raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Gideon had shown more of a passing interest in the young lady - though, I had to admit I couldn't blame him. She seemed to show more of an interest in the rights of the oppressed; whether it be women or servants, and I rather wondered if her life in India had allowed her to speak so open-mindedly.

Still, Gideon was getting his hopes up... and someone had to be the voice of reason.

"Gid, she gave you a scone... she doesn't like you..."

"I know..." he muttered back, but gave me a look, "I wonder if we'll be seeing much of Hetty today..."

I spun around to face him, grimacing as he smirked knowingly. I suppose it didn't take a detective to figure it out. My respect for his adoptive sister had grown; since her time here, she'd made quite an impact - meddling with the familial dramas and still managing to come out on top.

She might not have been the best servant we'd ever had; but she knew her own mind and wasn't afraid to speak out when something was wrong. That took guts.

I glanced back towards the house and was startled when I saw the said girl peering out, during her daily tasks. I waved awkwardly, then went to scratch the back of my head.

Last night, we'd had some time to chat in private about her life in the hospital and the events of the previous days. She'd managed to expertly rid my hair of the foul-smelling mud - anyone else would've run a mile off, but she stuck around.

I'd been thinking a lot about Hetty, that very morning too. The way she seemed to hurry about the house; her curls unable to stay confined in her bun... the flicker of her dazzling smile whenever Brody began her morning lectures.

She was a good sister too, Gideon really looked up to her and she made sure to protect him at all costs.

It was silly really; she'd only been here a few days but I could feel something change in my heart, a little skip of joy whenever she was around. Maybe Hetty Feather was having a greater impact on me than I'd thought...

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

Matron had been on my mind all morning. She asked me to visit her that very day, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sneak out, at least not without the help of some of my friends. Somehow, I needed to convince Sheila that she'd be able to spare me for the croquet.

I carried the food waste with her to the bins and she eyed me suspiciously; knowing that I wasn't one to offer a helping hand out of kindness.

"I'm sure Madame Brody wouldn't want you touching potato peelings..." she muttered.

She'd teased me endlessly about the favouritism I'd been receiving from Brody. I knew better, that Brody seemed to be sucking up to me for another reason... though what it was, I couldn't work out. Right now, I had bigger problems to think about.

"I need your help..."

I noticed Gid and Jack hanging out near the bushes. Jack saw me and instantly rushed forward.

"Here, let me... looks heavy..."

"We're trying to have a private conversation..." I told him quickly, a little stressed and anxious. Gideon sniggered and put an arm around Jack, as they sloped off to finish their chores.

"Listen..." I told Sheila, once they were gone, "This afternoon... I might need to sneak out..."

"Sneak out? I hope you feel a bout of plague coming on, cause that's the only way one of us is getting out of work..."

I gave Sheila my best sad eyes, hoping she would change her mind.

"Don't look at me like that, Feather, it does not work on me..."

 _Oh yes it does..._

I tried a little harder and soon persuaded her to cover for me. It seemed Sheila Ormsby wasn't so bad after all!

* * *

 **Jack POV**

Hetty could be so brutal sometimes; the joke was, she never realised when she was doing it. She was an enigma and no matter hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from making a fool of myself.

"So how are you going to try and impress Hetty next time?"

Gideon's only entertainment for the day was commenting on my own foolishness, and despite my snark responses he didn't seem to take the hint. Besides, this was his sister we were talking about; I hardly expected him to be so encouraging!

"I was only trying to help them, alright!" I informed him pathetically, "I don't like Hetty Feather!"

I sighed inwardly as my cheeks flamed red; even saying the words couldn't convince me otherwise... especially when they came out so forced and high-pitched.

"You don't like Hetty Feather?" Gideon teased.

"No I don't, she's not my type..." I retorted but he was already chuckling to himself.

"Well what is the world coming to?" an authoritative voice called out, "Men gossiping like schoolgirls..."

A figure approached us from the carriage; holding his hat under one arm.

"Colonel Brigwell…" Gideon greeted.

"Gideon Smeed, how are you getting on young man?" he asked, peering up at him. I noticed the exchange with a certain curiosity; I didn't expect Gideon to have had connections to any military colonels, though it later occurred to me that most of the boys from the Foundling Hospital had taken on life in the army instead of servant life.

"Not all boys can become men, eh?" the Colonel finished with a smile. He seemed to understand that the stereotypical roles for men didn't apply to everyone and I had a feeling that the Colonel was a lot more forgiving than he made out.

He seemed to have his head turned easily as well; especially when another lady pulled up outside in a carriage. I exchanged a look of amusement with Gideon and we set off about our chores - watching the guests play croquet and sipping lemonade.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

I wandered down into the cellars with my candle, feeling guilty about the stunt I'd played on Brody and Mrs Calendar. I'd pretended to collapse in the garden so I could leave to see Matron. A little part of me doubted why I'd gone to such extreme lengths when Sheila could've covered for me, just fine.

Perhaps I was excited at the prospect of seeing her again. Last time she'd left, I hadn't had the chance to gain proper closure and this was an opportunity to close the nightmares once and for all. To move on with my life and figure out where I was headed next.

I bumped into Lizzie, who looked scared out of her wits. The poor kid had arrived at the hall a few days ago and was much too young to be handling the daily chores of maids. But her family was struggling and we all knew how it felt to be the new one. I'd taken pity on her and decided to help her fetch some more lemons for the lemonade.

"Do you get scared?" she asked, trembling with fear.

I comforted her, "Course I do. When you're scared of something, you've got to be brave"

After advising Lizzie, I realised that despite my fears... I had to face Matron. To prove that I was stronger now and braver. If she could go into the cellar then I could talk to Matron.

I asked Sheila to be nicer to Lizzie, especially since she hadn't had it easy settling in - Agnes, who was normally at least a little more amicable, had given her the cold shoulder ever since she'd arrived. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Brody searching for me around the house, and I knew I had to visit Matron soon - before Brody would discover that I was gone.

It wasn't a far journey and very soon, I found myself peering nervously through the bars as Matron stepped forward from her prison cell. Time had passed and she'd grown older and a little uglier - I could almost feel her bitterness diffuse through the stagnant air.

The bar closed behind us and I found myself face to face with her. Alone. And so very afraid.

"So they let you in…"

I swallowed, "I told them, I was your daughter..."

 _Never in a million years..._

She scoffed as she eyed me, "Always the clever one..."

"That's right..." I tried not to show my fear as she sat herself down behind the desk. Looking around, I couldn't imagine living locked up. Dark and desolate, with no one to turn to... no friends... just nothing.

But it was where Matron needed to be. Maybe once upon a time, I might've taken pity on her... but not this time. She motioned to the chair in front of me and asked me to sit down.

Except it didn't feel like an ask. It felt like an order. I reluctantly took the offer, wary of my surroundings and what Matron might try to say in order to manipulate me.

"This is an interesting way to spend your day-off..." she commented.

"It isn't my day-off…"

Matron raised her eyebrows, "You sneaked out? You risked losing the job you fought for, because I summoned you here?"

I smiled thinly, "I did it because I need to find something out..."

"That's dangerous. I mean, just imagine you ending up in the workhouse, like your poor mother. Still you can't help where you belong..." Matron replied, and I took them on my shoulder. She was trying to get in my head, mess with me - but I wasn't going to give up till I did the deed.

I rose from my seat; all this small talk wouldn't help me now. I needed to gauge her interest, make her give something away.

"You probably can't help Mrs Calendar anyway..." I muttered, walking towards the exit. This had better work...

"Rosie? What could she possibly want with me?"

I turned to her, "She wants to know where her son is..."

Matron gave me a look, "Explain why I should help you? Or her? You two put me in here...you won"

"You did bad things..."

"I was trying to survive..."

I frowned. This wasn't Matron playing games, this was the truth. Here, in the prison cell with the dimly lit candles... I could see her for who she truly was. Broken.

"You have only the faintest idea now but you will learn how hard it is..." she told me, "How hard it is to be a woman in this world, how hard it is for our class..."

I considered this. What she was saying was true. We didn't have it easy but we made do. We didn't bring others down, we didn't play dirty... and I knew that I would have never abused others like she did just to 'survive'!

"You were a monster!"

Matron frowned, "Is this how you intend to persuade me? With insults? That's not clever Hetty, that's not clever at all!" Matron exclaimed loudly, before returning to the topic, "Why did Rosie tell you about her son?"

"She didn't mean to, she was sick..."

"And she wants him back..." Matron realised, "Despite the fact he could ruin her perfect little family..."

"I think everyone should have the chance to meet their mother..."

"Of course you do.." Matron smiled as though it were obvious.

I shook my head, "You sold him!"

"That was a very long time ago.. my memory's not as good as it once was. I wonder what became of that boy, what he's like now, perhaps he'll be furious with his mother, and who will she have to blame for that? You, Hetty Feather..."

I gulped; she had a point but I knew Mrs Calendar wasn't like most employers. Even so, I knew that baby of hers deserved a chance at least... to discover his true mother. Understand what had gone on to lead to such a separation.

"Mrs Calendar wanted to know where he was..." I insisted as Matron leered towards me.

"Do you not see? She's having you do her dirty work!"

"That's not what she's doing, she isn't like you!"

Matron grimaced, "You know her secret. And you mean nothing to her, you're just her servant! How safe do you feel, Feather?"

Even if I was just a servant to her, she still treated me like a human being. She didn't demand I do trivial tasks for her, neither did she show me any disrespect. I knew a good person when I met one, and Mrs Calendar was a decent human being.

I trusted her.

"You're just playing with me; you don't even know where he is..."

Matron smirked, "How will you ever know? You think you've escaped me, but you've not. Because I will always live in here...

She tapped against my forehead as I struggled to not recoil. She was standing closer to me than she'd ever been and I realised there and then, there was not an ounce of good in her. No regret, nothing. It didn't make sense, we'd both come from the same walk of life and yet... she lived her days as a villain, seeking joy from ruining other people's lives.

I had a feeling that had she been a noblewoman... she would've ended up the same way. Locked up.

"I feel sorry for you..." I told her genuinely.

"Get out!" she snapped, before walking away from me. I had the upper-hand this time. No one had ever tried to fight back against Matron, really make her realise her own faults... but I was here and I was going to try.

If she couldn't change... then that was in her hands. What could she do now?

"I have a good life out there. It's not easy but they're good people. And I was scared about coming here today, and yes... you've scared me. But I can leave..."

Matron turned her head slightly, and I wondered if I had gotten through to her a little. Today, I'd realised that I was a better woman than she could've ever hoped to be; I could move on.

She couldn't.

Her life was one big cycle of depression, and there was no helping her.

"You're nothing, Gertrude Bottomley..." I addressed her as the gates unlocked. She was no Matron.

And she never would be again.

* * *

I went to see Mrs Calendar as soon as I'd returned. I knew there were eyes watching me so I kept it brief. Mrs Calendar seemed shocked that I'd made the visit, and I realised it hadn't been a direct order on her behalf. She would never have wanted me to do something so dangerous for her. And that reiterated my own judgement that she cared.

About us all.

She was no closer to discovering who her son was, but that might've been for the best. I was a little down that I hadn't achieved what I'd hoped to, but I had achieved something much more. Closure.

I joined the others in the kitchen, after the game of croquet. It had been a long and hot day... and I was exhausted both mentally and physically. I sat myself down next to Jack, who offered me a glass of lemonade.

"Are you feeling okay? Sheila said you'd collapsed..."

Any other time, I would've gone along with the lie but I was sick of lies. Honesty really was the best policy.

"I faked it.." I muttered to him quietly, watching as the others chatted about the events of the day.

He frowned, "Why?"

"I had to visit someone. Someone who'd frightened me for most of my life..." I told him, "But I realised that I'm better than they'd ever be. I've got a job, a family and..."

"You've got me..." Jack smiled.

I returned the smile, "Exactly. I have nothing to be scared of..."

We tucked into our scraps of food and I knew that this might not have been the perfect life I'd dreamt of, but it was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetty POV**

Living at Calendar Hall, despite its long working hours and twenty-four hour decorum was a treat in itself. As a Foundling, one had never truly glimpsed the treasures that upper-class families held.

Miss Emily was to turn sixteen and as a result, the household were preparing to greet the event with a party to celebrate her coming into adulthood. Even us servants had something to look forward to, a promotion to lady's maid was being made available with both Sheila and Agnes taking the higher ground.

However, my head was yet to be turned by such an occasion. As the days progressed, I was growing increasingly skeptical of Brody and her true intentions. I had an inkling that she still held ties to Lady Grenford and I'd frequently caught her staring at me.

Still, without any evidence to prove that there was anything suspicious going on, I simply had to bite my tongue and wait for a change.

"Hetty!"

I glanced up from my daydream to notice Miss Emily approach me from the other end of the corridor. I greeted her with a smile.

"How would you like to wear a beautiful, hand-embroidered dress with lace trim?" she grinned persuasively. I knew what she was trying to do. Unlike most ladies, Miss Emily didn't particularly like dress-fittings and often snuck out to avoid them altogether, favouring her books on anatomy.

I peered down at my own dress, "It might get a bit tatty while I'm scouring the fireplaces..."

Miss Emily sighed, "I was supposed to be studying with Henry today but Father insists I waste the day trying on a silly dress, for a silly party..."

Of course, I should have known that Miss Emily felt rather distasteful when it came to social gatherings. Except, she hadn't lived the servant life... and I doubted she would prefer that over a mere dress fitting.

"It sounds awful.." I commented sarcastically, "All that lovely food, your friends while some of us are having the time of our lives raking ashes..!"

"So how would you like to swap?"

"You want me to go to your party?"

"You're welcome to, but I think they might notice..." Miss Emily replied, "But you can stand in for the dress fitting for me? We're practically the same size and the dressmaker won't tell..."

I shook my head, "Brody would skin me from here to Christmas if she found out..."

"Please?"

I considered the notion. Perhaps a little break from my chores wouldn't be missed. Besides I could hardly refuse if I'd been ordered to do it. Miss Emily shook my hand and we both chuckled. I'd definitely made the right decision going to Calendar Hall; you could experience first-hand what the nobles went through!

* * *

"Ow!"

I was beginning to understand exactly why Miss Emily found dress-fittings so mournsome. It wasn't as if I could even enjoy the dress I was wearing, what with the amount of pins that were being shoved into me. I'd certainly underestimated some of what she went through.

I turned around and caught Brody staring at me pointedly. Great.

"I wasn't shirking; I said work comes first..!" I began but Brody interrupted me knowingly.

"She gave you an order and you didn't know how to refuse..." she replied, as though she'd already experienced that, "I understand. Just like I understand that sometimes you pretend to be sick when you're supposed to be serving guests, so you can sneak off somewhere..."

The woman didn't miss a trick. Maybe I'd got her wrong; she didn't appear to be malicious about the incident in any way.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Brody..." I replied, "I was so worried I'd done the wrong thing. I felt ill, so I was sort of telling the truth.. and anyway, I was only trying to help and I'm not sure if I really did, I'd hate for Mrs. Calendar for thinking that I was meddling.. ow!"

This time, I was thankful for the dressmaker's nasty pins, my mouth had almost run away with itself before I could stop. I prayed that Brody hadn't latched onto anything I'd said, but she sent the dressmaker away quietly.

"Be careful, Hetty..." she advised with wide eyes, "If a family wants to lose a servant, then who do you think they'll pick? Someone who keeps their head down and their eyes shut or someone who knows all their secrets?"

A wave of nostalgia came over me as I was reminded of Matron stating that very detail. It was a good point, but Mrs Calendar still acted and supported me in the way she had before, despite my knowledge of her secret. If anything, she seemed concerned for me... knowing that my encounter with Matron can't have been easy.

"But if you were to confide in a senior servant..." Brody continued, "I might be able to protect you!"

Huh. I hadn't expected that. Of course, a problem shared was a problem halved but how well did I really know Brody? She'd only just arrived and I still wasn't sure why she'd taken such a shine to me. Besides, it wasn't as though Mrs Calendar was pressurising me and I felt comfortable under her security. Sharing what I knew could have disastrous consequences.

"That's all right..." I answered finally, "But thank you, I owe you..."

I noted a glimmer of spite in Brody's eyes but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"I'm sure the time will come when you can repay the favour..."

It sounded sweet enough but I had a feeling that her search for clues had lead to a dead end. And all because of my steadfast loyalty.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

"Jack, I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do about..."

I quickly shoved my notes into the drawer in the greenhouse; trying to appear casual and normal. It might've worked, except Master Edwin was sat next to me.

"...the cuttings..." Gideon finished, as he noted the exchange warily.

Thankfully, Edwin came to my rescue, "I was just asking Jack about..."

My eyes widened as he struggled to come up with an excuse. Seconds passed before he eventually stammered.

"H-hellebores..."

Gideon gave me a look; we'd promised that we'd tell each other everything and sneaking off to the greenhouse with Master Edwin, didn't look good. We were equals and yet somehow it seemed as though I was ducking my duties to hang out with nobility.

"Put them on the compost..." I addressed Gideon, "And no slacking..."

"I wasn't!" he exclaimed annoyed. And rightfully so. He shook his head, saying that he'd leave us to it since I knew more about gardening than he did. I knew Gideon wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on that we were keeping from him.

But he had it wrong.

Edwin was teaching me to read and write and I was ashamed to admit that I was illiterate, especially when Hetty and Gideon had a thorough knowledge of such matters. It was a small matter but meant a lot to me. Despite their hardships at the Foundling Hospital, it had indeed, set them up for life. I, on the other hand, could only boast about the little knowledge I knew.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

Between all the chores and chit-chat, it turned out there was a lot going on down in the kitchen. Agnes, who'd bluffed her story about being an only child with missionary parents in Africa had finally been outed. Turned out she was sisters with Lizzie and the cold shoulder had been an act to hide her shame about the family she'd come from.

Except lying had been the real shame in this case.

She'd disappeared in the chaos and despite our own lies to Brody, we realised that if she didn't return by three o'clock to help with a dress-fitting... she would be out of her job.

"Cover for me..." Lizzie whispered to Sheila, as she hopped out of the kitchen. I smiled, young Lizzie seemed to have a mind of her own these days and despite being utterly frightened of Brody, she'd realised that family came first.

Hopefully Agnes would realise that too now.

"Why do I have to work with a bunch of skivers?" Sheila complained loudly.

Gideon glanced up at her with a smile, "Better than working with a know-it-all. Jack reckons there's 14 different ways to prune a rose..."

I watched the two of them laugh together, confused. Since when were they best friends? And since when did Sheila giggle like that? I pulled a face but stopped when Jack entered the room.

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Ignore them, they're being weird..."

Jack turned to Gideon with narrow eyes, "Have you got it? You have, haven't you?"

Suddenly the room seemed to grow in its silence. I munched on my toast slowly... wondering why everyone looked so tense. It felt as though an argument was about to arise.

"Look," Jack continued, "I'm just trying to improve myself..."

"What do you mean? Got what?" Gideon asked confused.

"If you can't see that..." Jack continued angrily, "Then you're no friend of mine..."

I watched him storm out of the room, without grabbing his lunch. What had gone on there? Gideon looked just as baffled as I was, but for once... I didn't think that this had anything to do with me.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I stuffed the plant pots with the compost; really pushing the soil in as my fingers grew sore. I wouldn't be able to write now but Gideon had already made sure of that.

I knew I was being dramatic and emotional, but I'd honestly thought that out of everyone, Gideon would've supported me. It wasn't funny that he'd stolen my book; if I wanted to get better then I needed to keep practising.

None of this made any sense.

Still, he did seem miffed off earlier so maybe he'd only stolen it out of jealousy that I'd asked Edwin instead of him. That did seem more believable, but I could hardly expect Gideon to be so childish and immature.

He entered the greenhouse, holding his hands behind his back. So he had it all along. I waited for him to start the conversation but he wasn't giving anything away.

"I know you stole it so at least have the decency to admit it..." I began, as Gideon finally unveiled what he was hiding. The book.

"I knew it was you…" I muttered, grabbing it off him.

Gideon looked at me, "I didn't take it. It doesn't matter who did but it wasn't me..."

"He's telling the truth, he wouldn't lie..." Master Edwin suddenly appeared by my side, "He's your friend..."

Sighing, I decided to look him in the eye and figure out if he was telling the truth. He looked at me steadily and I realised that I'd been quick to judge. Though, my mind seemed to whir with who else it could've been...

And then it hit me. Sheila was the only other person in the garden that day, and she'd looked quite guilty when I'd accused Gideon. I suppose she hadn't meant things to spiral out of control.

"You don't want that book," Gideon continued, "Nursery rhymes are for children..."

Like I didn't know that already! That was the exact reason why I was trying to hide it in the first place. I turned and was surprised to see Gideon holding out another book towards me.

Feeling curious, I took it from him and slowly deciphered the words. 'Familiar Garden Flowers'

"Just because you can't read it doesn't mean you're a child..." he added, "From now on, we do it properly with books you're actually interested in..."

I found myself scouring through each page, nodding as I recognised each and every flower. I smiled. He was right, this was a much better solution to my problems... and I didn't have to hide my abilities neither!

It seemed that Gideon knew me better than I knew myself. The mark of a true friend indeed.

* * *

 **(A/N): It's been a while. I hope you're all enjoying this fiction and please leave a review telling me your thoughts... because I have no idea if I'm doing the story justice!** **Also, just to let you know that I am not a frequent updater... but I do try and complete all my stories when I can.**

 **If you are a writer and you feel inspired to write another Hetty Feather fanfic then please do - there are only a few stories here at the moment and I'd definitely like to read from different perspectives.**

 **Once again, many thanks for following this story and I hope to be back with another chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetty POV**

Perhaps it had been the recent encounter with Matron that was to blame, or my growing suspicions of Mrs. Brody. Either way I felt as though I was being watched from the trees, peered at whilst I helped Sheila hang the washing and even when the sun had set and night had fallen... my nerves were still on edge.

Nobody else seemed to understand my discomfort, for them each day was as ordinary as the next.

"Maybe Hetty's right and there is someone lurking in the trees..." Jack said, one night when we were sat outside. At least someone seemed to understand my paranoia!

He continued, "Have you ever heard of the Wolf Boy? They say an infant wandered into the woods and got lost inside..."

I should've known. He just wanted an excuse to tell spooky stories and frighten us out of our skins. Luckily for him, it was already doing its magic on me.

"There, in the darkest part of the forest, he came across a pack of bloodthirsty wolves..."

Sheila huddled closer to me, "Did they eat him?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Some would say he had a worse fate. They chose to keep him and raise him as one of their own. Over time, the boy learned to move, howl, hunt... even _think_ like a wolf, until he forgot that he was ever human to begin with. Now he roams the forest with his pack, his soulless eyes searching for their next kill..!"

I was about to suggest that we went back inside, given how frightened I'd already become when a twig snapped behind us in the background. We all gasped and stood up quickly, scared out of our wits!

What was that? Or rather who...

For some reason, I had a very strong suspicion that there was a person hiding in the woods, rather than the more usual suspicion of a deer or a rabbit. But this felt all too human to me.

I shielded myself behind Jack as he shone his lamp into the clearing behind us. Nothing but trees. Gulping quickly, I decided to confront my fear.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!"

Jack rubbed his arms, shuddering, "It's probably a deer. Let's go back..."

I was too frightened to argue now; even if it wasn't, there was no point in storming in and confronting the mysterious figure. Who knew what dangers lurked in the dark?

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I followed Gideon into the trees the next morning, holding baskets to collect some berries for the Calendar's daily elevenses. It was the same spot where we'd heard the deer or whatever creature had stumbled across the clearing.

He frowned at the mud, "Looks like fingerprints, but surely not..."

Of course not! It was probably one of us last night, maybe Lizzie had decided to humour us by hiding in the woods herself - but I doubted it. She was the most timid out of us all.

"The Wolf Boy is an old wives' tale, wolves died out years ago..." I informed Gideon, but he seemed a little too intrigued in the idea wondering if the boy was raised by dogs or foxes or wild ferrets.

Ferrets?

I had more pressing questions on my mind, especially given the way a certain girl had acted towards me the night before. I'd never thought of Hetty as one to get frightened but when she did, it seemed she looked towards me to keep her safe rather than her brother. Was that a sign of something more?

I couldn't tell.

"How do you tell the difference between a friend who is a girl, who cares as a friend or a girl who is a friend, but secretly cares?" I asked Gideon, hoping he'd bring me some useful advice.

Gideon shook his head in disbelief, "I have no idea what you just said, but I'm guessing it's about Hetty. Yep, girls are a mystery... all you can do is follow your gut and hope for the best"

For once it appeared that Gideon was willing to help me with my girl troubles, instead of finding them amusing. I had discovered a true friend indeed. He tapped my shoulder and I turned around to find him looking behind me in fear.

Spinning around carefully, I noted a figure in red sloped against a tree. As far as I could tell, it was human and it was sleeping. Possibly harmless, but it seemed Hetty's suspicions had been right all along and there was someone spying on us.

On the Calendars.

Grabbing a stone off the ground, I aimed it in the direction of the human hoping to awaken it and then chase after it. Quickly informing Gideon of my plan, I hurled the stone as the figure rose from their sleeping position and started to run frantically.

"Come back here!" I shouted, "Aarrgh!"

Whoever this person was it had to be a man, no girl I knew could run that fast but it was hard to decipher who it was since the said person had a scarf tied around their head.

I hastened my steps as the figure appeared to outrun me, pushing and pushing further until I could hear my heart pulsing in my head. Gideon was already lost somewhere behind me and it seemed that only I had the chance of catching the criminal.

By some stroke of luck, they tripped and fell and I quickly pinned the figure down. It was a boy.

"Ow! My ankle!" he shouted as I grappled to keep him in place.

"Find something to tie his hands! Quick!" I told Gideon but the boy pushed me back onto the ground, revealing himself to Gideon whose jaw had already dropped in shock.

"Vince?" he asked surprised.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Gid?"

* * *

A few moments later, we were helping Vince towards the ancient Roman monuments where it was a lot easier to sit down and recuperate after the chase we'd had. Except Vince seemed to have other ideas...

"It's just a small sprain, I'll be fine!" he exclaimed but he couldn't walk an inch without the support of Gideon and I.

Gideon gave him a look, "What are you doing here? You look terrible!"

"Oh, nice to see you too Gid! You used to be such a friendly boy..." he smiled sarcastically. I frowned; I hadn't even met the boy properly yet, but I had already taken a disliking to him. Why was he spying on us in the first place?

After we'd sat him down, I looked towards Gideon for a well-deserved explanation.

"He's from the Foundling Hospital. He's supposed to be in the Army," Gideon said eventually, making sense of the red uniform Vince was wearing.

"Home on leave, to come and see my good old chums and reminisce about the good old days..." Vince explained, but it still didn't explain what he was doing out in the woods.

Gideon looked enraged, "Chums? You bullied me for years, why are you really here?"

"It doesn't matter," I told Gideon quickly, "He's trespassing on the grounds and needs to leave before we get into serious trouble..."

"Are you the master of the house?" Vince asked me threateningly. I chuckled to myself, folk like him just needed a good talking to.

"I'm the groundskeeper, actually..."

Vince smirked, "Glorified garden boy. Don't you have hedges to prune?"

Wow. We'd helped him all the way here, yet there was not one shed of kindness in him. No 'thank you'... nothing! Did he just come all this way to get some messed-up kick out of watching us at work? He wasn't worth it.

I turned to leave as Gideon soon followed in my footsteps.

"I've run away from the Army!"

We turned back around instinctively as Vince seemed to drop his guard. He looked forlorn.

"If they find me, I'll go to prison..."

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

There was no doubt about it now. Brody definitely seemed to favour me above the other servants, though I was merely satisfactory at my job. Sheila had been giving me the evils all day about the obvious favouritism but there was nothing I could do.

Gideon soon approached me with a basket full of berries. He looked worried.

"Come to the folly now. We've found our... Wolf Boy," he whispered urgently. I knew it! I'd been right all along, there _had_ been someone watching us. Trying to quash my fears, I made an excuse to Sheila about how the smell of fish was making me queasy.

She decided to let me go but warned me quickly about Brody. I'd never been on the right side of someone in charge, so getting special treatment was definitely unusual. Sheila had a feeling that she wasn't trustworthy and for once, I agreed with her.

I ran into the woods, knowing that I didn't have much time before Brody started snooping about the house looking for me. Gideon didn't seem too frightened when he mentioned the mysterious figure so I had an inkling it was someone we knew. But who would've been creeping about at that time of night?

I started as I approached the others. He was a little roughed up and he was wearing a different uniform but it was undeniably him. My heart got caught up in my throat.

"Vince..." I breathed, "What? How is he..?"

"He's deserted from the Army..." Jack informed me as Vince scrambled to his feet. He had a noticeable limp but he looked almost relieved to see me. I walked closer towards him.

"They'll be looking for you..." I explained, the voice of reason.

"So I'll hide in the woods! Maybe in a few years this will blow over..." he replied, his gaze softening as he greeted me. I recalled the way we'd parted as we'd left the Foundling Hospital, each wishing the other the very best as we prepared to face our futures. I hadn't expected to ever see him again and though it had been a busy few months, those lingering sentimental feelings still arose within me.

Yet he couldn't stay.

The Army would eventually find him and when they did, the consequences would be more than serious. He could go to prison and his whole life would be wrecked. As much as I wanted to get reacquainted, I knew it couldn't be possible. Some things needed to stay in the past.

"You'd never survive on your own..." Jack pointed out in vain.

"Maybe you wouldn't, Garden Boy," Vince retorted, "I've survived fine for weeks, roaming where the wind blows, living off nature's bounty... a twisted ankle won't stop me"

It seemed Vince would need a lot more convincing to return to the Army or else, find a different job... some place where he could escape to and live a better life. But for now, it seemed that the best thing to do was to feed him up and get him better before he could continue his travels.

"We'll give you shelter until you're fit to leave..." I decided as he smiled gratefully.

Gideon seemed unsure, "We can go to prison too for aiding a deserter!"

"We're all foundlings," I reminded him, "We owe it to look out for each other. Like a pack of wolves?"

Jack and Gideon exchanged a look of discomfort but they soon agreed. Vince didn't have anyone else and right now, he needed our help to keep him safe. I left the boys to keep him hidden whilst I fetched food and blankets and a bandage to support Vince's ankle. It wasn't the perfect solution but it'd do for now.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I rubbed my fingers against my head, worry eating me up inside. We couldn't stay here long - someone would get suspicious soon and all Vince seemed to drone on about were false stories about how brave he'd been on his travels and how he'd fought off wild animals for shelter and food.

Hetty was never one for playing by the rules, but I would've thought that with such a serious situation she would've done the most logical thing and left Vince to fend for himself. Especially if he'd been a bully towards Gid back in the day!

I recounted their greeting, how he seemed to gaze at Hetty in a different light and how she seemed to be holding back her own emotions. I hadn't been imagining it; there was definitely something between them and from the way Hetty had reacted, bending over backwards to help the lad it appeared that the two shared a past.

Perhaps a romantic one...

As if this day couldn't get any better! A large grumbling sound alerted me from my daze as I spun around to find Vince groaning and clutching his stomach. I knew that look all too well.

"What have you been eating?" I asked him concerned, "What do you keep taking from your jacket?"

Vince's eyes widened; I might've been just a garden boy to him but I never missed a trick. Reluctantly, he withdrew a small branch of berries from his pocket and held it out to me, explaining that he ate them all the time. I recognised the species immediately.

"Those berries give you cramp, didn't you know that?" I sighed and shook my head. Never mind the sprained ankle, now we had to treat the boy for indigestion!

"My stomach can take it..." he tried, but he couldn't convince me. I decided to start working on a suitable remedy, grabbing my basket as Gideon and I went to find some peppermint and ginger.

We were leaving Vince on his own for now, but the folly should've kept him hidden long enough till we got back.

* * *

 **Vince POV**

I tried to hush my groans but my stomach was killing me. Living in the wild wasn't as easy as I'd initially thought and I realised now that I must've consumed tons of berries to try and abate my hunger. And now it turned out that I'd eaten too much.

Seeing Hetty again had been worth it; she looked happier than ever, even though servanthood didn't really do her own skills much justice. That was the difference of not having Matron around, she could complete her chores in peace and not have to worry about someone else scheming behind her back. Even Gideon looked satisfactory with his own life in labour, he'd formed a close friend in Garden Boy... given how he'd just left me to go and find ingredients with him.

It seemed everyone had moved on with their life, except for me. I suppose I'd just assumed that I'd fit into the Army straightaway, but it was tougher than I'd ever imagined and the prospect of putting my life on the lines had become all too real. Running away had been somewhat of an instinctive decision, and I'd only run to the one house I knew was nearest.

I heard someone approach me and made sure to hide myself behind a pillar until I could see who it was. Peering out, I saw a young girl dressed up in finery look around her curiously. Her eagle eyes found me and she smiled somewhat contentedly.

"There you are! Show yourself!" she demanded stubbornly, as I realised I had no choice but to reveal who I was. I winced as the movement seemed to churn me up inside.

"No need to be afraid, Wolf Boy!" she exclaimed.

I frowned unsure, "Wolf Boy?"

She slowed down her speech as though I were stupid, "Yes. You... Wolf Boy. Me... Constance. Can you say 'Constance'?"

I tried to hold back an unflattering groan; I'd detested that Garden Boy with his sharp words and quick wit but I needed a cure for my stomach now, more than ever.

"Say Constance!" she shouted angrily. Great; the last thing I wanted was for the girl to throw a tantrum and reveal where I was to everyone in the house.

"Constance..." I mumbled back as she smiled satisfied. I heard her chat to an anxious servant-girl behind her, explaining that she was going to teach me how to talk and keep me as a pet. I had no choice; I had to keep up the façade and to do that, I had to humour the young lady of the house.

She brought over a little tea set and filled it up with water, passing a cup and saucer towards me. I felt faint, where was Gideon and Hetty? Constance looked at me disapprovingly.

"Sit up, straight!"

Grudgingly, I obeyed her despite my inner agony. She lifted her little finger and held the cup daintily as I followed her actions while she explained the etiquette of elevenses. Within seconds, the boys had returned and were shocked that the young girl had discovered me.

"Miss Constance, you've found the Wolf Boy..!" Gideon stammered nervously.

Constance gave him a look, "Yes, and he's harmless. I'm going to ask Father if we can keep him!"

Oh no. The last thing anyone wanted was for the adults to get involved.

"You mustn't," Gideon replied quickly, "People won't understand like you do, they'll put him in a zoo or a circus..."

Constance seemed to buy it, "I won't let that happen to my Wolf Boy! We'll keep him hidden until he can pass as human..."

"What an excellent idea!" Gideon smiled relieved. She eventually decided to leave but not before patting my head and informing me that she'd teach me how to walk on two legs.

"What just happened?" I asked bewildered, glancing towards Jack for an answer.

"You have to leave now, that's what..." he replied, and I knew he was right. If Constance had discovered me so easily, it wouldn't take long before everyone else realised that a 'Wolf Boy' actually did exist in the grounds.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

Sneaking out food and supplies had been a lot harder than I'd thought. Especially when Brody was already on my case and it didn't take her long to approach me and take the secret bag of supplies from my fingers.

I was doomed.

"I was hungry," I tried, when she revealed a loaf of bread, "And I needed soap and a spare blanket for my bed..."

"Stealing!" she replied emotionally, "Honestly, you do make it hard for me to look out for you! Put these back and we shall never speak of it again!"

So she admitted it. She was favouring me but why? Why was I so special that I needed looking out for; more than the others?

"Perhaps I see myself in you. A girl troubled with the things she cannot speak of..." Brody answered. I frowned as she eventually left me to my thoughts. On some level, it felt as though Brody were merely trying to help me but I had been manipulated before.

How could I make sure that I could trust her? Even Sheila couldn't help but feel unnerved. As I finally finished packing everything I could I headed towards the garden but Brody caught sight of me again. I was lingering in the same corridor, having ditched all my chores.

And I was still holding the bag of supplies.

"Stay inside. There's a strange boy on the grounds, I'm informing Mr Calendar..." she warned me. I had to stop her from revealing all.

"No you can't!" I exclaimed eventually, "He's deserted from the Army. He could go to prison..."

"What?" she asked horrified, "Oh, you're helping him aren't you? The stealing!"

I tried to persuade her otherwise, "He's a foundling, I made a promise!"

"The Army won't stop until he's caught!"

Brody had a point. Everyone had warned me not to risk it but it was the least I could do for Vince. He needed help desperately and if anyone could do it, I could. I'd already concocted a plan - he could leave in the back of the carriage that brought fish from the market. From there he could travel to the port and escape the country.

"It's a ridiculous plan!" Brody hissed annoyance, "I can't have you risking your job at Calendar Hall..."

"He isn't safe in this country, he'll have to leave!"

"You're far too important to me..." she bit back somewhat maliciously. I watched her stunned - there was favouritism, and then there was obsession. Right now, it felt like she was leaning to the latter.

Brody recovered quickly, "... and to your brother! And your... friends"

I was sick of trying to figure out whether I could trust Brody or not. She needed to prove herself to me, once and for all. Why would a housekeeper care so much for one servant?

"If you're truly my friend like you say, then you'd understand and let me do this," I stated firmly, much to Brody's reluctance. She gave me leave to go and sneak Vince onto the cart. We had half an hour to do the deed.

I really hoped this time, there would be no more interruptions.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

As I ground up the paste for Vince, I couldn't help but worry about Hetty. She was taking forever and I was anxious that she'd already been caught. It was no secret that Brody had taken a liking to her, but I couldn't be sure that she would turn a blind eye to everything Hetty did.

Constance wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut forever, and if Hetty didn't return soon - Vince would have to leave.

Gideon walked over to Vince who was busy scratching his flea-bitten arms. Neither of us bought the whole surviving for weeks story, not when Vince was so out of touch with nature and the sorts of food to eat. It turned out that he had only deserted for a day.

One day!

A part of me jumped up with joy when I'd heard that, he'd even been a rubbish deserter if he couldn't hack it for a day - but I did start to feel for him. All his lies and stories, I could see right through them. It was just a cover to hide his own frustrations, at the mere fact that he couldn't deal with the wild nor the army.

He was lost and ashamed.

Just as I had felt when I couldn't admit to anyone about my illiteracy. Such weaknesses weren't always taken to kindly in society, but if Gideon had taught me one thing, it was that true friends stuck by you no matter what.

Who did Vince have?

"I was doing an exercise not far from here," he eventually explained, "I was failing, as usual..."

I held out a mug of the remedy towards him as he looked away, "Are you this stubborn with your Army friend?"

"I have to compete to be the best and win promotions!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, "Having friends is a weakness, I work alone..."

Of course, he did! But you couldn't survive in the Army without friends. No one was born a cold-blooded killer, you needed your mates beside you to help you through the rough days.

No wonder he was failing.

I sat down beside him, "Look... I know you think that being a lone wolf's better. That it'll save yourself from getting hurt. But the Army's all about teamwork and sometimes you've got to put your guard down and listen to the others. 'Cause they're only trying to help..."

"Why?"

I gave him a look, "'Cause they care. Like we care..."

He looked startled by the statement but it was true. Any friend of Hetty's was a friend of mine. Gideon could forgive Vince for all the hurt he'd caused but it was up to Vince to start make changes for himself. Starting from now. I held the cup out to him again as he finally accepted it.

Footsteps approached us from behind. Hetty.

"We have to go. Now!"

We hurried out to the road where the cart normally approached. Hetty looked determined to get Vince out of the country. It was a shame, I felt as though I'd just gotten through to Vince and now he was leaving. But it was unlikely that the Army would take him back after the stunt he'd pulled.

"Please Mr Calendar, have mercy on the boy..." Brody explained from the trees, as the two of them came into view. Oh no, we were all done for! Hetty cried out to Vince to run but Mr Calendar stopped him.

He wouldn't get far anyway.

"I've contacted your regiment manager and he's on his way!" Mr Calendar declared eying all of us. We would all go to prison now.

Hetty looked desperate, "Please, let him slip away!"

"He's jeopardising all of you," he replied, "If it wasn't for Lizzie..."

Lizzie? Why would she put all our jobs in danger like that? Something about this didn't feel right.

Brody spoke for us, "They're misguided. They just want to help their friend..."

"He's sorry for deserting, he realised he's made a mistake. Haven't you?" Gideon tried as Vince nodded sadly, "Living in a foreign land is punishment enough. Please don't send him to prison, sir..."

* * *

 **Vince POV**

Gideon's words had done the trick. We all returned to the hall where I was fed and watered just before the regiment manager arrived. Mr Calendar had decided to create a story on my behalf - something about getting lost and getting my foot stuck in a trap.

It wasn't the best situation but it'd do.

Jack approached me as I sat and retied my shoelaces over my bandaged foot, "It might not be easy to go back there at first, but just remember what we said. Having friends goes a long way..."

I smiled, "Thanks, Garden Boy..."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jack then..." I replied as he chuckled, "That remedy you made me worked a treat, so thank you..."

"No problem," he added before turning to leave. I called after him and he sat down again. It hadn't escaped my attention, despite my unbearable pain, the way he'd been looking at Hetty. The boy was clearly infatuated with her and despite my own circumstances, I knew that I had to do the right thing.

"Take good care of Hetty..." I advised him.

Jack cocked a grin, "I think she can take care of herself!"

"Seriously though," I told him, "One day she'll need someone like you by her side. Someone grounded who always knows the right thing to do. You're good for her..."

He considered my words before turning towards me with a sincere expression on his face. We were on the same page now. I knew now that I had to let Hetty go now and focus on my career in the Army. It was true that I'd joined a lot later than the other boys, as a result of my placement at the Gladstones, but I shouldn't have let that put me down.

With some hard work and resilience, I'd eventually get to where I wanted to be.

"I'm sorry our plan didn't work out..."

Hetty had an apologetic look on her face but like her housekeeper had said, she'd only been trying to help a mate. Going back to the Army was the best solution for everyone.

"Don't be. I reckon things will work out now..." I replied, emotions brimming in my chest. Perhaps we hadn't spent as much time as I would've liked, but I doubted I would see Hetty again now.

I stepped a little closer to her, "You'll be fine too, you've got a good bunch of mates here. Especially that Jack... he knows what he's talking about..."

"I'm still going to miss you..." she muttered under her breath.

"So am I. But this is for the best now..."

I thanked Mr Calendar for his help before greeting my regiment manager. We marched out of the grounds and despite my throbbing foot and worry about meeting the other boys again, I felt somewhat content in knowing that I had the support of my foundling friends and many others behind me. They were all counting on me to make this work and prove to everyone that Vince Rickard could definitely make it through in the Army.

I smiled as I heard Miss Constance and Gideon make howling noises behind me. They'd been right indeed. I'd entered the grounds as the lone wolf and I was now returning to my pack.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

After seeing Vince off, I decided to confront Lizzie about her snitching. It wasn't very characteristic of her but I needed to know why she did it. We could have all been in serious trouble today if we hadn't managed to convince Mr Calendar that we were only trying to help a friend.

I doubted he'd be so kind in the future.

As I returned to the kitchens in search of her, I heard her voice echo through the corridor.

"Am I safe from prison?" she asked, "I told Mr Calendar just as you instructed..."

Peering into the room where the voice was coming from, I ducked back behind the wall as I recognised Brody address her. My heart pounded in my chest, had this been the woman who'd made out she was my friend?

"Yes, we are all safe now," Brody comforted, "Remember, you mustn't tell anyone about this. This is our secret..."

I heard her walk back down through the corridor and quickly pretended to rifle through some cupboards noisily. Brody smiled and patted me on the shoulder for my work before talking to another servant. She hadn't caught on that I'd heard her.

I knew now she wasn't to be trusted. Young Lizzie had been threatened that she'd go to prison if she didn't speak up - and it was Brody who'd put those ideas in her head. I could see it now, for some reason, Brody was trying to seem trustworthy by placing the rest of us in dangerous situations. She needed something from me but what?

Why was I so important to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetty POV**

Breakfast at Calendar Hall was a rushed affair. During my times at the Foundling Hospital, I'd almost always lose my appetite when I was forced to eat horrible gruel and often without sugar. Here, bread was plentiful and we could pick from a range of spreads - running around the house all day, almost made the experience worth it when we had our meals to look forward to.

I ate quickly and efficiently, making use of the food that we'd been given. I was planning to investigate Brody's behaviour a lot further, especially when it had been her who'd snitched on Vince after claiming to be my friend. Manipulating Lizzie through all of that wasn't dissimilar to Matron's previous track record.

I didn't know what her game was but I was planning to find out.

"There's a joint of beef missing from the larder," Mrs Whittock stated as she entered the kitchen.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "We cooked it on Friday..."

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Mrs Whittock insisted.

According to Sheila, she had been acting very strangely as of late... her memory wasn't what it was, and Sheila was finding it hard to cooperate with her. I didn't blame her for feeling so frustrated but it was kind of funny to see Sheila losing her mind over menus and food. She'd definitely found her own passion in cooking and her meals were getting tastier by the minute.

Brody entered the room, "Lady Grenford's sent a letter over announcing that she'll be lunching with the family. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Don't you worry," Mrs Whittock replied haughtily, "I've got a nice joint of beef in that larder..."

Sheila put down her bread and butter in disbelief. I shot her a look of amusement as she then proceeded to bury her head in her hands once Brody had disappeared again. She really was having the time of her life!

"What am I supposed to do?" Sheila moaned, "Magic a joint of beef out of thin air?"

* * *

 **Jack POV**

After Vince's brief visit to Calendar Hall, I'd realised that my feelings for Hetty were only beginning to grow. The slight jealousy I'd experienced when I'd seen them interact had only confirmed for me, how much I liked her.

Even Vince himself had stated that I was good for her.

I found myself gazing at her from across the table during breakfast that morning. Such strong was my daydream that Gideon had to prod me twice to snap out of it and I'd lost my appetite. I felt stupid and lovesick.

Hetty seemed to dwell in all my thoughts and I simply couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Heading out into the fresh air of the garden would definitely put some perspective back in my mind. I was here to do a job, not get flustered around Hetty. I needed to put it behind me before everyone started seeing it as amusing. I frowned as I passed the greenhouse door; the lock appeared to be broken and the door had been opened.

I doubted that Vince would have had enough strength to commit the crime, given as he'd only spent a day in the woods. Perhaps it had been a wild animal looking for shelter. Shrugging, I decided to leave the door and head back to my duties.

"If you like Hetty, then you need to say something," Lizzie advised as she approached me with a basket of vegetables, "You can't sit there gawping..."

"I just get tongue-tied..." I replied honestly.

"I can see that," she replied cheekily. I turned around as she seemed to find the whole thing utterly amusing. In the time she'd been here, Lizzie had definitely taken on the role of the younger sibling and we'd come to care for her as family.

"So what would you do?" I challenged, "If you were me..."

She looked pensive for a moment, "I'd give her a token of my affection, like a locket or something"

"All my wages go to my family," I sighed.

"A flower then," she suggested, "I'm sure Mr Calendar can spare one in the name of love..."

I watched her retreat back to the house with the basket, wondering why she'd picked that particular word. Love! I'd had crushes before... but it was true that none had lasted this long.

Perhaps I was falling in love... but at my age, I didn't want to speak too soon.

Gideon approached me soon after, informing me that Mr Calendar wanted to speak to us. I frowned for a moment, wondering what it was that we'd done wrong... and then I remembered the broken lock. It was quite suspicious.

We entered his study nervously, remembering how he'd cautioned us before when we'd been playing with Edwin and when we'd tried to keep Vince hidden. There was only so much that an employer could take; I prayed that it wasn't anything too serious.

He told us that there was a thief in our midst; stealing trinkets here and there and despite his knowledge that it wasn't us... as the groundskeepers he wanted us to keep an eye out.

It seemed risky given that the thief could be anywhere at any time, but Mr Calendar seemed to entrust us on this mission. We wouldn't let him down.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

I was busy dusting the books in the library, having read a letter from Harriet that was sent from New York. She and Mathias had gotten engaged and were now living quite happily in a little hut at the end of the house they worked for.

To be honest, I wasn't as excited for her as she was. I knew she loved Mathias more than anything, but I would've thought going to New York would broaden her horizons and motivate her to move up through society. At least, that is what I would've done.

Still... Mrs Calendar seemed to think otherwise too - at my age it wasn't uncommon to ponder over feelings of love, and it was true that I had felt that way about Vince. Except he wasn't the one for me.

I doubted there'd be another.

She'd lent me a book to read, _Pride and Prejudice_ by _Jane Austen_ and departed me by stating that I'd soon found someone and end up falling in love too. Seriously?

Love?

It was a strong word but I doubted I would find love by working in a household. I was a servant after all... no one special. Yet the book seemed to suggest otherwise and I found myself getting caught up in the fluttery vocabulary and the emotional dialogue. It was a compelling read, indeed. And written by a woman, no doubt.

I'd almost forgotten where I was, when a tapping at the window alerted my attention. I'd spent a lot longer in the library than I usually did, but the book had been worth it.

"Hetty?" Jack called as I went over to him. He started explaining something through the window but I couldn't make out his muffled words. I frowned.

"Cracking down your teeth?"

He chuckled, "No, 'thief'! The lock on the sunken greenhouse has been tampered with..."

I finally understood, "There's a thief in the greenhouse?"

"We'll soon catch him if he is," he reassured me, as I turned to leave. He called me back somewhat anxiously. I returned to the window as he unveiled a white rose from his pocket.

"It's a flower..." he stated as I frowned.

"I can see that!"

He swallowed nervously, "I was wondering if you might accompany me on a stroll of the gardens later..."

My heart jumped up into my throat, "So we can pretend to be detectives and track down the thief?!"

He seemed amused by the idea but he shook his head, "I was thinking more of a romantic walk..."

Had I heard correctly? He wanted to spend some time alone with me. It seemed unusual but I wasn't too reluctant to the idea. Jack was a nice boy and he'd really made Gideon and I feel welcome here. I suppose I did like talking to him, we were quite similar characters in certain senses.

"Just you and me?" I asked a little surprised.

He glanced behind him, "We can meet by the folly this evening..."

I opened my mouth to answer him back but I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't want to get his hopes up by spending time with him, but perhaps it wouldn't do me much harm to hear him out. We were interrupted by Emily's entrance - she was looking for Mr Buscombe, the new tutor and he hadn't returned since searching for a book from the library.

Perhaps he was the thief all long!

Before I could stop myself, I'd already voiced these ideas to the young lady who looked more fed up than annoyed. Her education was important to her; the last thing she wanted was her tutor to get the sack.

I whirled around as she left but Jack had already disappeared. The rose was left by the window and as I stared at the kind gesture, I realised that perhaps I should accept his offer for the walk that evening.

Perhaps I needed to take a leap of faith.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I hadn't heard back from Hetty yet but I didn't want to get my hopes up. She seemed rather shocked by my confession and I doubted that she'd still take up my offer. Perhaps it'd been a little too soon after Vince had come and left.

"So if you and Hetty get married..." Gideon said cheerily, "That'll make you my boyhood brother-in-law!"

He really was hilarious. Still, Lizzie's advice had been helpful... at least I'd gotten my feelings off my chest. It was up to Hetty now to respond and all I could do was wait. As I went to fetch my trowel, I noticed a sudden movement from the corner of my eye.

Suspicious.

Following my instincts, I quickly ran over to the sunken greenhouse and grabbed the little stranger by the shoulders. The thief was now in my clutches. As I whirled the boy around, my heart plummeted to the ground.

"Freddie?" I exclaimed in disbelief. What was he doing here? I hid him from Gideon as I begun to interrogate him about his intentions. He was the thief and he'd been carrying a sack full of treasures from Calendar Hall. He'd get put into prison!

"You're not going to turn me in, are ya?" he asked worriedly.

I didn't know what he was playing at, but if they found out it was my brother... they'd think I was in on the plan too. Apparently, he'd only stolen it to help our sickly mother - I'd been working hard and sending back my wages but it hadn't been enough. She still couldn't see a doctor and she was getting worse by the day.

I didn't blame him for wanting to help, but not like this. The Calendar's were good people and I was a good servant. I had to put it right. I decided to put the belongings back when no one was looking and cautioned Freddie.

He was young but if he didn't sharpen up his act, it would make things worse for everyone!

While everyone was out having their late lunch, I returned all the objects back to their rightful place. As I replaced the globe on Mr Calendar's desk, a noise startled me.

"Jack?" he asked.

He looked past me to find the globe back on its desk... and I knew now that my time here was up. I had to make a run for it while I still could. Shoving past him, I ran through the house praying that I didn't trip or fall over.

"Fetch the constable now!" he shouted behind me, as everyone else flocked to see what was going on, "Stop, thief!"

I ran and ran, down the stairs and out the back door, legs pumping faster and faster until I'd crossed the woods and ended up hiding in a barn, tears streaming down my face. I could never return, not when I'd been made out as the thief. Blaming Freddie for everything was easy, but I'd just lost my job. Mum would never get better now!

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

I'd decided to keep the white rose. It smelt heavenly and I found myself gazing at it and wondering how much effort and time Jack had put into picking this rose. As a groundskeeper, he'd probably watched it grow... perhaps waiting for the perfect time to snip it off as a gift to me.

In more ways than one, Jack had proved himself to be a decent person: helping out Vince though it hadn't been his job, letting Gideon teach him to write and he even helped me make Lizzie feel more at home.

As I skipped through my chores, feeling a lot lighter and happier at the prospect of meeting with Jack later on... I couldn't help but imagine what he had in store for me. A picnic perhaps?

I was getting all soppy now, but those little gestures really did go a long way.

I entered the kitchen later with a smile on my face that quickly vanished. The room was full of tension as Brody announced that Cook would be leaving to stay with her sister. It seemed her troubles with memory had caught up with her and now she was being sent away.

Sheila looked distraught by the news, "Hetty, tell her!"

I realised that Mrs Whittock had indeed been more than a daily nuisance to her, she'd nurtured Sheila's skills like a mother would and now she was leaving her. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic about the day my own mother had been sent away. It wasn't fair.

Taking a deep breath, I squared up to Brody, "You're a snitch, you know that? First Vince and now this..."

She didn't look impressed, "Unless you want to be the third servant dismissed today, then I suggest you cease with the histrionics!"

At least she'd stopped with the favouritism. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd meant by third. Who else had left the hall and been sacked? I glanced around at everyone who seemed to be avoiding my gaze and ducking their heads in solemnity.

"It turns out Jack is our thief..." Brody stated, before exiting the room with everyone else. I placed the rose down and clutched onto the ends of the table, steadying myself. It couldn't be.

Why?

No matter how I tried to look at it, there was no way Jack could have done it. He'd been looking for the thief... he told me himself. We'd even planned to meet up that evening.

It didn't make sense. Why would he run away, if it wasn't him?

There was more to this. I believed Jack to be a good man; if it was him... then I needed to know why. He must've been covering for someone but who? A wailing brought me back to the present as I realised Mrs Whittock was departing.

I knew Sheila would be in agony right now and she needed me as her mate. We watched the two part emotionally, as Sheila exchanged Mrs Whittock's favourite rolling pin for her favourite recipes. Mrs Calendar had asked us not to blame Brody, it was the best place for her now... before she made any serious mistakes in the kitchen.

It still hurt though.

Sheila watched her go before running towards us as Agnes and I hugged her tearfully. It was a sad day for us all. We were allowed an early night as Mrs Calendar insisted that Brody clear up in the kitchen that evening, given how emotional we'd been. Perhaps with some sleep we could arise tomorrow with a new attitude.

I watched Sheila as she scribbled down on some parchment. She was writing a thank you letter to Mrs Whittock for her recipes, and I realised that she must've still been feeling sore after their sorrowful parting.

"I remembered what I was meant to tell you!" she suddenly said, as we settled down for bed.

I frowned, "What?"

"Lady Grenford - butcher boy says she's run out of money!" she whispered surprised. That was odd indeed - none of the Calendars seemed to have any inkling that the old lady was purging off their money.

I had a feeling however, that she'd be caught out eventually. It seemed that she was waiting for an opportunity to pounce on the family and steal their fortunes but how?

I recalled a conversation she'd had with Brody; it'd been very secretive but I'd heard her grandson's name pop up. Robert had been struggling to gain the attentions of Miss Emily, perhaps she intended to get into the family through marrying off her grandson?

But the more worrying question was, why did Brody still seem to be conspiring with Lady Grenford? Wasn't she supposed to be _our_ housekeeper?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetty POV**

Jack's absence was deeply felt among all the servants. Our meals weren't the same without him or Cook. We were struggling as it was and knowing that Brody was up to something, ate me up inside.

News of a festival in town seemed to lighten things up a little.

The family were preparing to go and as servants, we could enjoy a day of relaxation; a change of scenery. I'd always been excited about fairs and festivals, ever since my visit to the circus when I was younger. A time when I'd truly believed I'd found my mother owing to a red wig that a kind stuntwoman wore.

Madame Adeline.

Times had definitely changed since then... it felt like fate when I bumped into her again. Except fate had a way of twisting things around. As I hurried into the kitchen with a smile beaming on my face, the others looked apologetic.

Brody welcomed me, "Hetty, just in time!"

Lizzie looked forlorn, "One of us has to stay behind..."

Unusual. Mr Calendar had expressed his opinions to us and had given us all a day off. We'd had quite enough drama for a week and it was a kind gesture to take our minds off what had happened.

Yet Brody didn't seem to think it was practical.

"We still have the usual chores, dinner to prepare... so I have surrendered my opportunity to go to the fair. But I only have one pair of hands!"

I could see where she was coming from; a fair would've been nice for everyone but we were still servants at the end of the day. It would just mean all the more work for us afterwards.

Brody had written down each of our names and placed them in a pot to choose her unlucky servant. I picked out a name and sighed disappointedly when I realised it was me.

Great.

Within minutes, everyone else had dressed up in their best Sunday dresses and were preparing a basket of food to take with them. Sheila had tried her best with the food but without Cook she'd had to learn a lot of the recipes by herself.

It wasn't the same.

Even Gideon was struggling as a groundskeeper without Jack. He wasn't able to pick as many strawberries for the occasion and food intakes were lower than normal without an extra helper on the grounds.

"Oh come back Jack... all is forgiven!" Agnes exclaimed wearily, as Gideon rushed off to collect some more before they set off for the fair.

"You'd be wise not to repeat that in front of Mr. Calendar. That boy is a scoundrel and a thief"

Brody.

"You don't know that, not for sure!" I replied, as Brody quickly quipped at my insolence. I'd discovered more about what had happened; Jack had discovered the lock on the greenhouse door to be broken and it turned out that he'd replaced everything that had been stolen.

Even if it looked fishy, I still reckoned there was more going on here.

"Enjoy your day girls, you've earnt it!"

I shook my head at Brody's snarky comment; she was trying to make me angry but I wasn't going to let it. So much for the favouritism, she hated me now and it showed.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

I was regretting my decision to flee by the day. Except the longer it went on, the more I realised that I couldn't return. If any of the Calendars discovered where I was hiding, I would end up in prison.

It was an impossible decision and living on the streets from scraps of food, wasn't something I could keep doing in the long-term. I daren't even visit Freddie and Mum in case the police were waiting for me there.

There was one opportunity that had kept me going. The village fair was a regular event of the Calendars and I knew that they wouldn't miss it. It was risky but it was a chance for me to perhaps alert my friends of the situation. If Gideon or Hetty showed up, perhaps we could work something out.

I loitered behind a tree as Edwin and Gideon searched for a flower in the meadows. Sheila joined them not long after, holding onto a coconut. She approached Gideon with a grin.

"What do you say we excuse ourselves for a little while, we won't be long!"

Gideon's expression looked grave as he decided to leave her hanging. He addressed Edwin about the flower they were searching for and pointed to a clutch of flowers that didn't match. If I only I could help them...

I hissed sharply as Gideon's head shot up in my direction. His eyes widened but he remained quiet. Pointing Sheila and Edwin in the direction of another patch of grass, he made his way over to where I was.

Pressing a finger to my lips, I tried to stand up but a twig snapped beneath my foot. Sheila turned around.

"Jack?"

As much as I desperately wanted to talk to them, I couldn't trust Sheila or Edwin now. If they let the Calendars know of my whereabouts, I would be discovered in an instant.

I ran away and hid behind a tent as I noted Gideon run after me. I grabbed him.

"Are you on your own?"

He nodded as we ducked out of sight behind another tent. His expression was unreadable but I knew that he would try to help me. He was my friend after all. If he didn't trust me then I would gladly go to prison.

I couldn't afford to lose Gideon.

"Look, I know it looks bad but..." I began, "I'm not a thief"

Gideon frowned, "So why were you putting things back in the study?"

"I found it in a bag by the greenhouse!" I exclaimed, "I was bringing it back, I swear!"

After a while, Gideon seemed to accept my explanation, "Okay, I believe you..."

"So will you help me?"

He looked reluctant but he agreed. At least, I hadn't lost my best friend through all of this. We decided that the best approach was to write a letter. A letter explaining everything and perhaps then, I would get my job back.

* * *

A few patient minutes later, Gideon returned with a paper and pencil. We couldn't rely on my literate skills now so Gideon had to be my scribe. I'd planned out my sentences word for word.

"I was tending to the cabbage patch when I came across the bag..." I dictated.

Gideon shook his head, "You're going too fast.."

"Wait," I pondered, "Imagine my surprise when I came across the bag. Put that!"

"Jack stop!" Gideon said suddenly, "I can't afford to make a mistake..."

"Sorry," I apologised.

We were both on edge at being discovered and I knew putting Gideon in this situation was unfair. But if I could just make Mr Calendar see that I wasn't to blame then maybe… just maybe, things would return to normal.

"I thought you found the stuff at the greenhouse?" Gideon pointed out.

I shrugged, "Cabbage patch, greenhouse... same difference"

I noted some other figures approach me; Miss Emily, Agnes, Edwin and even Lizzie all appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't believe this; he'd betrayed me!

"Big mouth; you've set me up!" I exclaimed in horror.

Edwin shook his head, "We're here to help"

"Have you eaten?" Miss Emily asked me concerned. I realised that their intentions seemed genuine. I explained that I couldn't go home since that's where they'd be searching for me.

Agnes offered me a sandwich wrapped up in some paper as I dug into it greedily. Maybe I'd been wrong to suspect that the whole family hated me, not when all the kids (save for Constance) had arrived in my support. Another figure approached us as I realised that Lady Grenford's grandson, Robert, was also on the premises.

He definitely couldn't be trusted.

I decided to make a run for it while I still could; Gideon had tried to help but telling the others was only going to increase suspicion. I had to go back into hiding.

Then suddenly, before I could disappear... a body landed over me, pinning me to the ground. I could hear Miss Emily in the background, yelling at someone to stop what they were doing, as the policemen's whistles grew louder.

"I've done nothing wrong!" I exclaimed as Robert continued to insult me.

"Don't act innocent, you robbed my wallet!"

I couldn't believe this; now I was being arrested for something I didn't do. Mr Calendar left the tent as he saw the commotion; Robert still seemed to think me a thief but I hadn't got his wallet.

Even Miss Emily seemed to find the whole thing ridiculous; my pockets were empty.

"Then he must've discarded it!" Robert insisted.

Mr Calendar looked utterly confused, "Why Jack? We assumed you were happy in our service, the gardens are a credit to you...do we not treat you well enough?"

"You do sir!" I exclaimed sadly, "You did... I just wish I could live these last few days all over again and I'll prove to you..."

"It's too late!" he finished sadly, "I'm sorry, take him away officer..."

I realised now that the whole family had congregated in the background with despair and horror on their faces. The policemen dragged me away and I noted Gideon's silent apology across the fairground. He'd tried his best... but no one else seemed to believe me. I wanted to come clean but if Freddie got placed into prison, I wouldn't be able to bear it.

I had to reap the consequences of his mistake. There was no return for me now.

* * *

 **Hetty POV**

It seemed that today I'd worked harder than I ever had before. There was a certain realisation that I seemed to work better without any distractions, any servant gossip or eavesdropping on conversations of the Calendars.

I had a lot of time to think and I figured that impressing Brody would benefit me more in the long-term.

She expressed her approval before leaving me to it; we'd stayed out of each other's ways the whole day and just got on with our work. I got out the bin to throw away all the food peelings and discovered that names she'd drawn from the pot had been discarded.

Picking one up, I frowned as it read _Hetty_. I chose another and it read _Hetty_ again. And again. And again... in fact all the names she'd written down had been my own.

Fate?

She'd wanted me to stay behind from the fair. Why? How could she be so cruel as to steal that little freedom from me?

A shiver slid down my spine as I realised that Brody really wasn't all she seemed. Her focus on me was scary; she wanted me to confide in her about something and she was keeping a deliberate eye on me in case I got up to any mischief.

I didn't understand; for some reason, I was involved in her plan but how? All I wanted was to carry out my duties and see Ida at the end of it all. I didn't have any ulterior motive.

Sheila had been right; we couldn't trust Brody. Ever.

Just as I'd cleared up the kitchen, Sheila walked in early. She had a grimace on her face which was unusual seeing as she had the day off. She dumped a bundle of flowers in the bin and didn't even listen to me when I started telling her about what Brody had done.

Wow, what happened to her?

As I was clearing up the name tags, Brody caught me in the kitchen.

"My, aren't you a little sleuth?" she exclaimed as she discovered that I'd found the notes.

I frowned, "Why Mrs. Brody? What did I do?"

"It all begins with obedience, Hetty. I see great potential in you but you are far too wilful. That's why I didn't send you to the fair..." she explained, "You see, I can and I will keep you close. I have the power to make or break you so I strongly advise you keep me onside..."

There was no hiding now; she was after me for something but what?

* * *

Dinner was an animated affair; everyone told me that Jack had been discovered at the fair and that despite Gideon's attempts to help him, Robert had gotten him arrested.

"You can't be serious?" I asked in disbelief.

Gideon shrugged, "We tried asking why he ran but he wouldn't tell us. I'm sorry, Hetty..."

"I wish I could've been there!" I exclaimed annoyed before muttering under my breath, "Stupid Brody!"

Agnes placed a hand on my back in comfort but I was still miffed off. Perhaps I could've helped Jack if I'd been there. We would've worked something out together. Yet everyone seemed to think it was a lost cause now.

He was in prison.

"Was he okay?" I asked curiously, "No one roughed him up, did they? Did he have enough food? Where was he sleeping?"

"Hetty," Gideon soothed, "I know it's horrible but at least in prison, he'll have a place to sleep and enough to eat..."

I stood up sharply; he was trying to help but I knew Jack would be having a rough time. We almost stepped out together and now, he was probably crying himself to sleep in prison!

Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

Not even Lizzie's gossip about how Sheila had won the Festival Queen prize in order to win Gideon's affections seemed to deter me from my sorrow. Both plans had gone downhill and with Brody on my case... I felt as though I were in a losing battle.

We needed Jack to return.

 _I_ needed Jack to return.


End file.
